


The Secret of the Attic

by anfeltyz



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Food Kink, Lactation, Magic, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Persuasion - Freeform, Potions, Secrets, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfeltyz/pseuds/anfeltyz
Summary: Belphegor discovers the outcome of a potions room accident and tries to keep it from Beelzebub.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 148
Kudos: 520





	1. Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [u/rajvishukla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=u%2Frajvishukla).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor is stuck on babysitting duty after classes at R.A.D.

Belphegor flopped himself down in the back row of the emptying classroom. “How long is this going to take, human?” he asked, his voice already thick with sleep.

“It’ll take as long as it takes,” she said from the closet behind him.

“Just let me call some Little D’s and we can go home and nap properly.”

“No, Belphegor. The teacher asked _me_ to tidy the supply closet so _I_ am going to do it,” she said, while removing boxes from the floor to the main room. “Unless you’re offering to help?”

He sunk deeper into his pillow before standing up. “Get out of the way,” he said with a heavy sigh, using his tail to quickly drag all of the boxes that littered the floor of the closet out into the main room.

“Thank you!” she said, before they heard the sound of glass breaking. “Oh no…” The hands that she'd been about the clap happily dropped to her sides.

“It’s fine, it came from somewhere on the top shelf,” Belphegor said, motioning lazily. “Somewhere on the left side.” Ready for sleep, he stepped over the bench and folded his arms back over his pillow.

Tossing her school jacket aside, she rolled up her sleeves, and stepped into the large closet. ‘Everything out today. Clean the room tomorrow. Organize and replace everything the day after,’ she thought. ‘Piece of cake.’

Belphegor could hear her dragging the ladder out, heard her sweeping up the glass and dust before grunting and lifting more objects. Clamping his pillow over his head he tried to drown out the noise. He stewed as he waited for her to quiet down. It would be easy enough to fall asleep, but it wouldn’t be a good sleep.

Fed up, he got out of the bench seat and scooped her off the ladder. “Out of the way, Alarm Clock,” he said, setting her down outside the door. It had already been well over an hour of her disturbing his rest. ‘I’ve been more than patient!’ he thought. 

With little effort, between demonic strength and three appendages, he managed to pass all of the remaining items back to her without ever using the ladder.

  
“I don't want to deal with this any more,” he said while taking in her flushed appearance. “Let’s go home. You can clean more tomorrow when it’s Beel’s turn to watch you.”

“But…”

“You can’t possibly want to do more work, you have almost every desk covered in boxes already,” he said, picking up his pillow and their bags. “Come on, those idiots are already going to complain that I’m bringing you home looking like I dropped you down one of the chimneys.”

She looked down at herself. He wasn't wrong. “Hold this up like this for just a second?” she asked, presenting her unfurled jacket to him, high enough to cover his sight.

“You want me to block out the illusory sunlight, and stand here like an idiot?”

“Yup!”

If he hadn’t been curious, he would have rolled his eyes and started walking home, but humans always found ways to surprise him. So he waited. ‘She’s lucky I don’t have wings,’ he thought. ‘I’d fly us home and _actually_ drop her down a chimney for wasting time like this.’

He heard the rustle of fabric near the back alcove of the room. “You can’t be serious,” he said, dropping the jacket, just as she shook out her green shirt with a snap.

“Belphegor!” she said, her admonishment shrill. “Turn around!”

He tilted his head back as he rolled his eyes at her. “You realize that the chalk alcove only absorbs chalk dust, right?”

“Yeah…” she said dejectedly, looking at her arms. “I realized that a little late.”

Glancing back down he looked her over with amusement. Skin still flushed and sweaty, all of the dust she had stirred up now clung to her.

“Quit being a perv and look away!” she said, holding her grubby shirt to her chest.

She looked more ashen than usual, with only the brightness of her brassiere cutting through the grime. ‘How am I ever going to explain I didn’t get her filthy?’ he wondered, before turning around. “C’mon. I'm tired of waiting," he said, and took the few steps required to put his back to her. ‘Mortals and their modesty.'

When she finally walked past him, sleeves still rolled and shirt half unbuttoned, he held out her jacket to her.

“Could you hold on to it?” she asked, showing him her mucky hands.

He shrugged and they kept walking. The jackets were a pain to wash with all of their tassels and sashes.

* * *

Finally through the front doors, he watched her head towards the library. Only his hand grabbing the back of her collar halting her. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m supposed to meet Lucifer for a progress report,” she said, looking up at him with a dark smudge across her cheek.

A brief thrill lit up inside of him at the idea of her presenting herself like a chimney sweep, but he pushed it aside when he saw the way the sweat had accumulated lines of dirt, and how it dripped down into her clothing and out of sight. ‘Ugh, he’ll think something stupid like that I stripped her and rolled her home in the dirt.’

Belphegor let go of her collar and shifted the items in his hands before holding out her backpack to her. “Put this on your front for a second?” he asked, as innocently as possible.

Raising an eyebrow at his request, she slid her arms through the straps. Weirder things had been asked of her here.

It wasn’t until the floor rose up to meet her that she began to kick her legs. “Belphegor! I am not a piece of luggage! Put me down!”

His hand snug between the straps and her back, he hurried away with her in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long until he was kicking his boot against the bottom of a door. “Asmo open up. I have a present for you.” He yawned widely, unable to cover it with either of his full hands.

The door quickly swung open, and Asmodeus looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

Nodding his head to the side, Belphegor indicated to the human that had gone silent.

Asmodeus recoiled, his grimace painting ugly lines on his face. “What hell pit did you drop her in? You fiend!”

“And _this_ is why I didn’t let you go to Lucifer first,” he said wryly.

“I’m fine. Let me down!” she said, beginning to flail her limbs again.

Raising her and the bag higher, Belphegor made sure she didn’t strike the floor. “I present to you our pact-holder,” he said, thrusting her, and the bag, into Asmodeus’ grasp before walking away.

“Why are you sparkly?” Belphegor heard Asmodeus ask loudly as he rounded the corner away from them.

“Idiot,” he thought. Whether he meant himself or the human he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter, he could finally sleep.


	2. The best laid schemes o' Mice an' Men, Gang aft agley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub's sudden change of plans threaten a domino effect of plan changes.

“Could you take over for me?” Beelzebub asked, pausing with his fork half way between plate and mouth. If he stopped eating he really meant it.

"There must be someone else," Belphegor said. He couldn’t see his twin over the table centerpiece when he rested his temple on the table, but he heard the lack of chewing.

“Oi, why’ve you got my human’s jacket on the back of your chair, Belphegor?” Mammon asked. The spoon he brandished had no effect as its target couldn't see it.

“Asmo, can’t you take guard duty today?” Belphegor asked, already staring in Asmodeus’ direction.

“As much as I would **love** to take care of our sweet, little human today, I have an interview with _Bibelots & Bedevilments_ right after class.”

Belphegor let out a groan as he poked at the food on his plate.

“You’re very welcome to join me at this afternoon’s meeting of the Ancient Book Society again,” Satan said, his polite smile reaching his eyes for once.

“Oh, I wish I could. I enjoyed attending the last one. It was really musty, but it was fun” she said. “Unfortunately, I volunteered myself to clean out the potion storage room before labs start up again next week.”

“A shame,” he said. “Maybe next time.”

“You can count on it!” she said energetically with a small raise of her drink to him.

‘Ugh. How can she be so stupidly perky in the morning?’ Belphegor wondered. ‘One of these idiots must be able to take over for Beel.’

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Mammon said, his voice getting louder.

She put a hand on his forearm when Mammon moved to stand. “I was a dusty wreck after stage one of cleaning yesterday. Belphegor kept my jacket safe for me is all.”

Blushing, Mammon sat back down quickly, but he didn’t remove her hand from his arm.

Her cheeky smirk aimed across the table accompanied her jibe. “Almost as dusty as the Ancient Book Society.”

“Well, they _are_ ancient,” Satan said, amusement lining his words. "Next time we might need to bring you a facemask though."

“No, don’t look at me like that Beel,” Leviathan said, ready to leave the table with toast in his mouth if necessary. “I’m not staying at school any longer than I have to.”

“There’s no one else around while I’m cleaning, Levi,” she said, aware of his aversion to crowds and normies alike.

What she could see of him over the floral centerpieces, and under his fringe of hair, was steadily becoming scarlet.

“Like, alone? In a classroom? After class?” Leviathan asked, beginning to ramble. “It would be just like ‘ _Watcher and Brilliance_ ’ where the hero…”

Looking to her left, she let her cheerful expression falter into concern, enough for Beelzebub to easily see. ‘ _Too stalkery_!’ her widened eyes said.

“Leviathan,” Lucifer said from the head of the table, setting down his coffee. “You’re due at the docks this afternoon for an inspection of the troops. **Or did you forget?** ”

“Awww. Talk about the pits. I should've stayed locked in my room."

All eyes turned to Mammon.

“What? What’re you all starin’ at?”

“Are you busy after class, Mammon?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him as her hand finally slid off of his arm.

He swallowed thickly. “Well, uh…”

“He’s not available,” Asmodeus said flatly.

“Hey! Don’t go speakin’ for me!”

“Aren’t you going to be working the set at the same time I’m being interviewed? I was sure we were scheduled in the same building later today.”

“Oooh,” she said with interest. “What are you modelling this time?”

Mammon’s face was quickly colouring to match Leviathan’s, and he stared straight ahead. “Nothin’ a human like you would know. Don’t worry about it.”

A knowing “ _Hmm. Hmm. Hmm_ ,” came from Asmodeus. “But, I thought the necklace you got her for her birthday was designed by Profanation, wasn’t it?”

“That sounds exciting,” she said, fingering the pendant that rested against her collarbone.

“N-no big deal,” Mammon said.

“But, I guess that means you’re busy too.”

“Oh, he’ll be busy alright,” Asmodeus said with a wave of his hands and wiggle of his fingers. “He’s posing for next year’s calendar, and it’ll take a while to get ‘dressed’ since he’ll be wearing only their gold pieces and jewels.”

She pressed her lips together, willing her eyebrows to come back down from their surprise. Thankfully, Mammon was busy stuttering and glaring daggers at Asmodeus rather than looking at her. “Well, that sounds like you’ll have fun,” she said, her tone non-committal.

“Come on, Belphie, help me out?” Beelzebub asked, knowing Lucifer would be too busy.

“Put your puppy eyes away. I can feel them from here.”

“Pleeease?”

Looking at her plate uncomfortably, she suddenly wished she could leave like Leviathan did without the table thinking anything of it. ‘Is sleeping on a bench really that much worse than the entrance hall floor?’ she thought irritably.

“I can stay here and go watch them after class,” Belphegor said. The huff he let out moved some of the food on his forgotten plate.

Her shoulders sagged, and she looked at Beelzebub, conveying her doubt with a moue.

“That won’t do,” Satan said, chiming in now that his plate was empty. “You’re perpetually late because you sleep in. She could be eaten by the time you wake up.”

This was not how she expected this morning’s breakfast to go. Yaaay, more talk of her dying horribly. At least Lucifer hasn’t said anything; Belphegor would refuse to go just on principle.

A grunt of annoyance came from the other side of the table.

“I promise to bring you home some poison,” Beelzebub said, his voice almost musical with its persuasive undercurrent.

“Poison and two movie tickets.”

“It’s a deal.”

“And you have to go with me to see the movie.”

“Not a problem.”

Deflated by the lack of excitement her company elicited, she met Lucifer’s gaze and shrugged. She turned back to her plate and stabbed at her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To a Mouse  
> BY ROBERT BURNS  
> On Turning her up in her Nest, with the Plough, November 1785.
> 
> Wee, sleeket, cowran, tim’rous beastie,  
> O, what a panic’s in thy breastie!  
> Thou need na start awa sae hasty,  
> Wi’ bickerin brattle!  
> I wad be laith to rin an’ chase thee  
> Wi’ murd’ring pattle!  
> I’m truly sorry Man’s dominion  
> Has broken Nature’s social union,  
> An’ justifies that ill opinion,  
> Which makes thee startle,  
> At me, thy poor, earth-born companion,  
> An’ fellow-mortal!  
> I doubt na, whyles, but thou may thieve;  
> What then? poor beastie, thou maun live!  
> A daimen-icker in a thrave  
> ’S a sma’ request:  
> I’ll get a blessin wi’ the lave,  
> An’ never miss ’t!  
> Thy wee-bit housie, too, in ruin!  
> It’s silly wa’s the win’s are strewin!  
> An’ naething, now, to big a new ane,  
> O’ foggage green!  
> An’ bleak December’s winds ensuin,  
> Baith snell an’ keen!  
> Thou saw the fields laid bare an’ waste,  
> An’ weary Winter comin fast,  
> An’ cozie here, beneath the blast,  
> Thou thought to dwell,  
> Till crash! the cruel coulter past  
> Out thro’ thy cell.  
> That wee-bit heap o’ leaves an’ stibble  
> Has cost thee monie a weary nibble!  
> Now thou’s turn’d out, for a’ thy trouble,  
> But house or hald,  
> To thole the Winter’s sleety dribble,  
> An’ cranreuch cauld!  
> But Mousie, thou art no thy-lane,  
> In proving foresight may be vain:  
> The best laid schemes o’ Mice an’ Men  
> Gang aft agley,  
> An’ lea’e us nought but grief an’ pain,  
> For promis’d joy!  
> Still, thou art blest, compar’d wi’ me!  
> The present only toucheth thee:  
> But Och! I backward cast my e’e,  
> On prospects drear!  
> An’ forward tho’ I canna see,  
> I guess an’ fear!


	3. Sweep and Scrub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is hard at work again cleaning out the potions closet.  
> Belphegor does not appreciate other demons bothering his human.

This time, she’d thought ahead and brought a scarf or two, courtesy of Asmodeus.

Class over, sloth demon present, and mess ahead of her, she stripped down to her camisole, and pulled on a pair of denim pants under her skirt, before relieving herself of it entirely. ‘No uniform to scrub tonight!’ she thought.

Belphegor gave a snort of amusement when he watched her tie the handkerchieves on, protecting her breathing, and hair, from cobwebs and dust. _‘Click’_

“What was that?” she asked.

“I’m sending your ninja outfit to Leviathan to see if he pitches a fit over how inaccurate it is.”

Her mouth twitched to one side, hidden by her mask. ‘Of course.’ Setting her shoulders back, she ignored him, and moved to fill up the wash bucket she would need. ‘For all his sweetness, sometimes he’s such a rotten brat,’ she thought.

It was hard not to still be annoyed at him for foisting her upon Asmodeus yesterday, and for his insensitivity at breakfast. At least he’d remembered to bring her jacket back to her. ‘I wish he’d just decide whether to be sweet or be an ass,’ she thought. ‘At least with Mammon I know only says hurtful things because he’s nervous. Belphie has no excuse.’

When she turned off the water pump, the stillness in the room told her Belphegor had already made himself cozy. The cleaning solution she’d been provided with smelled nice as it released its fragrance into the air, and for a moment, she wondered if it would be enough to wake him.

Once in the closet she inspected the rows of shelves and decided it would be best to sweep their debris onto the floor, and then sweep the floor, before scrubbing everything from top to bottom.

The sweeping was an easy task, but it was demanding for how many shelves there were. Thankfully, looking like a bandit with her scarf about her nose and mouth, kept her from coughing as much as the previous day.

Hoisting the bucket up onto the second highest shelf was a task in itself, but it wasn’t enough to require waking His Royal Snarkiness for help.

She was balanced at least five or six times higher than she was tall on the ladder when the original colour of the shelving underneath the grime revealed itself to her. ‘Pink. Definitely not what I expected!’

It was slow, methodical work that gave her time to think. ‘What if Satan secretly cleans when we’re all asleep?’ she wondered. ‘It would explain why he’s always so calm.’ She shook the Cinderella-esque imagery from her mind, and thought instead about how Mammon had practically choked on his own tongue on their morning walk to campus. ‘I shouldn’t have asked him if he was excited about the shoot.’ She shook her head at herself and laughed. ‘No, no regrets.’ He had stumbled over “uneven cobblestone” when she’d asked where the calendars were being sold.

She sloshed her work from one side of the room to the other, suds dripping down and off her elbows as she determined the best place to move the bucket next. Wiping her hands dry on her pants, she rotated herself and the ladder, transferring the heavy cleaning bucket without issue.

There was a loud _‘Crack!’_ and the world under her shuddered before her world tilted and air rushed past her. She’d barely had a chance to shriek before everything stilled again. It was hard to breathe. Her hands still over her eyes, she wiggled her toes, finding that she could kick her feet without impediment.

“Ouch,” she said, breathing out the word slowly when she was sure she was alive and upright.

“You okay?” Belphegor asked, still holding her against him. Slowly, he set her down, keeping his arms loosely around her hips and shoulders.

“Yeah, just a bit bruised,” she said, using her arm to shield her bust from him. “You squeezed me a little hard is all.” She tugged down the makeshift mask.

He looked concerned, but said nothing, so she poked him in the forehead with her dirty finger. “It’s fine. I think we both know you could have squeezed harder.”

The arms around her dropped immediately, and he stepped away.

“Hey, it was just a joke,” she said, reaching out to snag the red sash at his shoulder when he turned away. “We usually enjoy dark humor together. I didn’t realize that was still off limits.”

Without warning, she found herself plastered against him again, this time tucked under his chin, his arms reaching all the way around her. “Belphie?” When he didn’t say anything she tried again. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, releasing her from his embrace. “This is nothing out of the ordinary. Just be more careful."

‘Or what? Beel won’t forgive you if I accidentally snap my neck?’ she thought. The morning's bitterness striking through her. She exhaled slowly and relaxed her shoulders. ‘No, he’s not always like this. What has him so on edge today?’

When he stroked her cheek with a soft portion of his tail, she almost jolted away from him, surprised by the touchiness. The way his eyes scanned over her, it was as if he was searching for something.

He walked past her to investigate the ladder. It fell to pieces under his weight after he’d climbed two rungs. Barely off the ground to begin with, Belphegor landed lightly and turned to her. “We’ll get you a newer ladder tomorrow,” he said.

“Thanks, and—”

A knock at the classroom door interrupted her thanks for his rescue.

She stepped away from him and walked to the door, opening it to the sight of three boisterous demons, all decked out with automated quills and recorders.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“We certainly hope so!” said the faintly crocodilian looking demoness. The faint glitter of her leathery skin was distracting. “We’re here to do a short on-the-spot interview with you for the RAD Newspaper Club.”

“We’re talking with all of the exchange students about their experiences here so far,” said the second of them with a dismissive wave of his hand. She couldn’t tell what he was, his long coat covered most of his body, and his face was human except for the pointed teeth. 'Does he know how sketchy he looks to a human?'

She looked down at herself, covered in suds and out of the usual uniform. “I’m afraid I’m a bit of a mess right now. I was lending the potions master a hand by tidying up so that the laboratory would be ready for next week.” Checking behind her, she saw that Belphegor had returned to his napping position, with his body and face turned ever so slightly towards them.

The third demon listened quietly, but asked nothing.

“Do you feel that this task was placed on you as an act of discrimination?” the demoness asked, her eyes flitting over the human’s shoulder, presumably to Belphegor’s sleeping form.

“Oh, no!”

“But, surely you must know that this is the sort of undertaking little demons are tasked with? A 'lower class' of demons as humans would describe it.” The demoness asked again.

“Actually, I requested to be allowed to organize the storage for Professor Adhemar,” she said, watching carefully as the second demon began to inch back towards the door.

Three sets of eyebrows rose in front of her, and the third demon moved his recording device closer to her, even as his feet took a step back.

“Oh, um, because I have no prior potions knowledge, I knew it would be difficult for me to find the ingredients needed during class by sight or smell.” She dragged the toe of her shoe on the floor and glanced back to Belphegor again. Still asleep. “This way, I have a chance to organize and label everything so that I’ll be able to keep up with everyone else.”

“That's very clever of you,” the demoness said, glancing to her side and moving back to match the line of her compatriots.

“How has your stay been over all,” the third demon finally asked. The careful smile he’d had before was shaky now.

‘Is he sweating?’ she wondered. ‘Maybe it's just part of his species’ normal skin fluctuations?’ She looked behind her again, and Belphegor cracked open an eye, giving her a small smile and twitch of his hand.

She turned back to the reporters, content that she was imagining things. “The Lords of the Devildom have been very gracious hosts. So far, I have enjoyed my time here with everyone greatly,” she said, the lie rolling off her tongue smoothly. ‘How many times have I almost been dismembered now?’ she wondered.

The third demon had already re-opened the door to the hall, by the time she’d finished answering.

“Thank you very much for your time,” the demoness said, quickly.

“Of course, please let me know if I can help with your article in any other way.” She raised her arm to match their waves goodbye, just as Belphegor’s arm came around her shoulders.

“That was quick,” he said, sounding surprised.

“Yeah...” She looked up at him. There was no reason for them to have left so quickly. Solomon had even told her to prepare for their questions. From his messages, she’d expected a lot more.

“Let’s go home,” he said, giving her the shy smile she remembered from the night of their pactmaking.

She couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Stepping out of his hold around her shoulder, she made her way back to the main sink to rinse out her scarves, and remove at least the surface layer of dust from her arms and chest. ‘Maybe I should have worn an overshirt,’ she thought as she mopped away.

After a quick dry, she moved to re-dress herself adequately for the campus. Belphegor seemed to be staring at the ceiling as if he hadn’t already counted every crack in it.

“All done,” she said, as she tried to button the last two buttons of her jacket.

They wouldn’t go.

She tried harder but there was nothing for it. ‘I had trouble with it this morning too. Did Belphegor shrink it while he had it?’ she wondered.

“Looks like we’re going to have to stop letting you snack with Beel,” Belphegor said, dipping his fingers into the gap of her jacket and tugging it to and fro.

His hands were quickly batted away. “Quit that!”

Both of their school bags already in hand, he tugged her forward by her jacket with the other, laughing as the next button popped open. “Come on, I want to go home.”

A small growl of frustration left her as she swatted at him again, but she couldn't bring herself to actually be mad when he was finally being friendly again.

“I promise not to tell Asmo that you’re bursting at the seams.”

This was the banter she enjoyed with him when he wasn’t being distant. Now, if only the aching of her breasts would subside. ‘I think he squeezed me way harder than he meant to while catching me…’ She resisted the urge to hold them.


	4. Help Me Sleep

With bleary eyes, she gave up on sleep and lifted her glaring D.D.D. from the bedside table. 'What could be so important that it needed to light room up for the last five minutes?'

Belphegor.

‘Of course,’ she thought, looking at how he’d sent his message one word at a time to keep her room brightly lit. She sighed and rolled on to her stomach. ‘How does _the_ demon of sloth end up with nightmares?’ she wondered.

 **MC:** Wake up Beel to hold your hand then.

 **Belphie:** He’s already raided the fridge and will be up early for his morning work out. He’s barely had any sleep.

 **MC:** So you want me to get less sleep?

 **Belphie:** It’s cool. Not like I care.

 **Belphie:** Why did I even ask you in the first place?

 **Belphie:** Whatever.

 **MC:** Ugh. Don’t be like that. You know I’m coming over anyway.

 **Belphie:** Meet me in the attic instead?

 **MC:** On my way.

Tossing a robe over her tank top and sleep shorts she made her way out of bed and into the hall, climbing the familiar stairs she'd used each night to visit Belphegor when he’d been caged.

She could see him through the doorway, already in bed and holding up a side of the blankets for her.

“I know you gained weight and all,” he said prodding her cheek with his finger once she’d settled in, “but I didn’t expect it to take you so long to get up the stairs.”

The hard flick to the temple she gave him made them even. “So, wanna talk about your bad dream?”

“No,” he said, grumpily turning on his side to pull her closer.

She was used to this for nap time on weekends, but it was the first time Belphegor had stolen her for sleep in the middle of the night. For a while they lay there, and with her eyes closed she listened to his breathing, waiting for him to fall back asleep.

“We should do this more often,” she said quietly, enjoying his warmth. The stroke of his hand over her hair and down her cheek was unexpected, and he pulled away when her eyes opened.

His warmth left her side quickly, but she recognized the whir of the fan overhead and didn’t bother sitting up.

Belphegor turned the sound down low, letting the projector light up the ceiling. “I hope you don’t mind watching some mindless television until we fall asleep?” he asked, flicking to a comedy channel and dropping the remote on the bedside table.

She shook her head and patted the bed, but when he climbed back in next to her, and pulled her close again, she flinched.

“Are you okay? We don’t have to…I mean, I should’ve known that I might still—”

“Stop talking, you idiot. I just said I wanted more cuddles not less.” She scooted herself closer on her side before relaxing slowly against him.

He didn’t say anything for several minutes, instead he stared at the ceiling, past the show on display, trying to puzzle something out. Tilting his head into her hair, he inhaled deeply.

“Ahhh!” she said, trying to keep her alarm to a whisper. “What are you doing, you creeper?”

“You smell good,” he said. “Today and yesterday, you’ve smelled _really_ good. I’m just trying to figure out why.” The arm that had been around her, he used to hold her still as he slid lower down the bed, and against her.

“Belphie,” she said, this time laughing at his ridiculousness when he nuzzled into her neck. “If you’re doing this just to get an advantage during a tickle fight you’ll regret it.”

Her laughter cut off as she felt him cup one of her breasts. There was a heaviness in her abdomen as he touched her too tender flesh.

“Here,” he said, licking at the exposed skin just above her tank top. “This is where you smell the best.” He freed his arm from under himself to cup her other breast with it.

A mixture between a hiss and a moan escaped her. “Quit that. You already squished them yesterday and they still hurt. Now watch your show and go to sleep, before I command you to, you pervy demon.”

“Is that all?” he asked, his eyes shining up at her from the dark of the blankets. He lifted one hand away, and licked his palm, “Because, I’m fairly certain,” he said, bringing his other hand to his mouth as well, “that you’re leaking.”

The bouncing of light from the ceiling brought deep shadows to her face, making her confusion look more like anger than it was. ‘Did one of the boys drop him on his head recently?’ she wondered, reaching out to check his temperature. Slowly, her confusion changed into suspicion. ‘He’s fucking with me,’ she thought. ‘First messing with my clothing and now this.’

She brought one hand down to her chest, ready to roll her eyes, and tell him what an idiot he was, and that she’d never fall for something like that.

The fabric was wet.

“What the…” She pulled her hand away.

Without invitation, Belphegor tugged her top lower, pulling the neckline under her breasts. Carefully, he brought his hands back over them, fingertips sliding from the underside of her bust until they passed her damp nipples.

“You’re so full,” he said, his voice awed.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, uncertain whether to pull away or wait for an explanation. His hands made the ache both worse and better. “Humans don’t just... _get full_.”

“Well,” he said, smirking up at her as he gently applied pressure, watching milk bead from her nipples and then dribble down her chest, “we both know you’re not completely human.” He lapped at the escaping trail before it could reach the sheets. “Maybe your body just knows what I like.”

She didn’t know what to say. They were definitely bigger than before. They’d been sore all day and her school shirt almost didn’t close either. It was difficult to tell whether her current embarrassment or panic were going to win out.

“You’re in luck,” Belphegor said, his breath warm against her skin. “This is something I know quite well.”

“I don’t see how a fallen angel could possibly—”

Her words cut off with a squeak when he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, suckling and pressing with his tongue.

She panted, trying to get her thoughts back as she gripped his shoulders. When he stopped, she sighed in relief and loss, before gasping when he moved to the other breast.

“It's important to relieve the pressure,” he said, licking around her areolas, catching every drop that leaked out of her. “Otherwise you could develop some terribly painful side effects.”

Pushing him away, she rolled back to lay flat on the bed, closing her eyes in thought. The fallen straps of her shirt kept her from lifting her arms to cover her face. “Did you have something to do with this?” she asked, compelling him through their pact. “ **Answer honestly**.”

“To my knowledge, I have done nothing to cause this, but that doesn’t mean I’m not thrilled and eager to help you.”

He’d crawled further up the bed again, propped up on his elbow to look down at her. “Your breasts are so full of milk right now that they’re overflowing,” he said, his eyes hooded as if close to sleep, but his smile shouted something predatory. Tentatively, he reached for her again. He could see the tension in her body, and as softly as he’d brushed his hand over her cheek earlier, he caressed the side of her breast.

“They’re too sensitive,” she said, shifting only slightly away from him.

“Would you like me to help with that?” he asked, staring into her eyes.

“ _Can_ you?” she asked.

“I can and _will_ if you ask nicely.” He brought his hand to brush more firmly against her breast. “ _Tsk tsk_. I barely let off any pressure before. If you keep this up, you’re going to squirt soon.”

She whined. “Belphegor, this isn’t normal.”

“What did I tell you when we first made our pact?”

“Um, something about being the closest,” she said, clenching her fists at her sides.

“I said, I want to be the first one you turn to for help whenever you need it,” he said and took his hands off of her completely.

The ache in her chest felt like it was travelling into her armpits. She felt heavy, and too warm even in the cool air. “Belphie, please help me.”

“Gladly,” he said, sitting up and swinging his leg over her hips to straddle her. Slowly, he brought his hands up to massage her breasts. “However, I’m going to need you to promise me something so that I can help you.”

“What?” she asked, her voice strained.

“Promise you’ll try to keep Beel from finding out that you’ve let down milk?” He continued massaging around her breasts, trying to soften the engorged tissue.

“Why?” she asked, her voice high with discomfort and uncertainty. The way he asked, with concern in his voice, didn’t match with the covetousness she expected.

“Because, if he finds out, I’m not sure he’ll ever let you out of our room again.”

The seriousness with which he said it shocked her, but that would be tomorrow’s problem. “I promise,” she said, whimpering as he placed his pointer finger and thumb across from one another at the edges of her areolas and pressed down. ‘I can always go find a witch or doctor tomorrow,’ she thought. ‘Tonight, I just need this to stop hurting.’

Belphegor squeezed towards the center, never lifting the pads of his fingers from their place as he created a small spray of milk over her chest. “It’s a good thing I couldn’t sleep,” he said, and squeezed again.

Her hips rose under him, and he chuckled darkly. “Did you like that?”

“Shut up,” she said, and tried to keep herself still.

“It’s fine if you do,” he said. “Quite natural in fact.”

She hummed quietly rather than moan when he did it again. It felt foreign but good. ‘My nipples have always been sensitive, but it was nothing like this.’

Bending over her, Belphegor brought his mouth down around a nipple, suckling in tandem with each press and pull of his hand at her other breast.

This time she did moan, bucking against him as he continued.

Gently, he removed himself from her teats, framing her with his arms just outside her shoulders. “This isn’t going to work,” he said.

There was a painful desperation in her eyes as he sat up and pulled away from her.

He scooped her up before she could further misunderstand; parting her knees to wrap her around him, he sat back against the headboard. “Much better,” he said, pressing his left hand along her spine to keep her close. “You’re still okay?” he asked, as he caressed from her sternum to her collarbone and back with his free hand.

Nodding her head, she took a deep breath, and tried to keep from grinding against him. Part of this felt like relief, and soft, like she didn’t want him to ever unlatch, but more concerning was the red hot pool of lava that was taking over her body. She bit her lip, and half closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on breathing evenly.

“Would you like a kiss?” he asked, watching her eyes snap open at his question. “Kisses can make anything better.”

In his lap, she was almost lip to lip against him anyway. She blinked a number of times, considering his suggestion, while the projector continued to flicker images overhead. “Yes, please.”

His hands didn’t go to her breasts as she’d expected, instead they continued to find new handholds, better at pulling her closer. She enjoyed the slow softness between them. ‘Of course the Avatar of Sloth would kiss lazily,’ she thought.

Just as she opened her mouth to him, he squeezed her areola again, and she felt the wetness sliding down her breast and into the fabric of her shirt. It was good, but strange, and when his tongue slid into her mouth it brought her a sense of familiarity. ‘This part I know,’ she thought.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he said, whispering in her ear as he pulled away to let her breathe. “You taste good all over.”

Her thighs clenched around him without her permission, and she could feel his smile grow against her cheek.

“I think you’re enjoying this more than you expected,” he said. His hands traced the neckline of her shirt, still caught under her breasts.

“I can’t help it,” she said, the words mumbled and full of embarrassment.

“Let’s see how much more you can like it,” he said, and tore her shirt down the center.

He’d expected her to gasp, to pull back, or scold him, but when had she ever done as expected? Instead, her lips met his again, and her chest pressed against the thin fabric of his shirt.

Kissing her breathless, was not a problem. He kept going until he was sure she was dizzy with need, and lack of air, before he leaned her away to remove his own shirt. Pulling her back against him, he enjoyed the feeling of her damp skin pressed against his chest, waiting only until she could breathe again.

He stretched out his arm to reach the bedside table and grabbed a small glass. “Drink,” he said, passing her the water.

Taking it from him, she finished it off easily, and gave him a questioning look as she passed it back. If she didn’t need his help she would have smothered him with a pillow for the smug look he had on.

“What? Hydration is important,” he said, before wiggling a little lower against the headboard.

She gasped as he ground himself against her thin sleeping shorts while he re-positioned himself.

Reclined against a veritable ramp of pillows, Belphegor dropped the cup to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He couldn’t help letting his hands run over her torso, sliding between her breasts and over her collar bone, and along her sides until he reached her hip bones.

“Belphie, hurry up,” she said, her eyes closed against the suddenly urgent pain.

He placed a pillow on his chest before he pulled her down to him.

Even with her hands on the headboard, she was still practically smothering him with her breasts, but he didn’t care. She was sore and her arms were probably tired from scrubbing too. It didn’t matter, even if she wasn’t tired, she tasted so sweet, he’d forgive her for suffocating him.

The sound she heard confused her, until she realized he was literally milking her into the cup next to him, while he worked her other breast with his mouth. “You can’t be serious,” she said, barely able to make out the words. “I’m not a—”

“Not a what?” he asked playfully, unlatching from her, to her obvious distress. “Not a cow?” He laughed softly against her skin, before sliding his tongue, slowly around her nipple. “You don’t seem to mind _this_ cow milking you.”

She squeaked, and jerked against him when he latched on to her again. ‘His words shouldn’t make me so wet,’ she thought. ‘This is so weird and wrong, but then why does it feel so good?’

It was almost impossible for her to think when the hand he had used to guide his suckling slid down to her hip, encouraging her to rock against him. “Ah! B-Belphie,” she said, trying to get his attention. It shouldn’t feel good like this should it? It was as if all the lava that had pooled in her body was trying to get out. Each draw he took from her she could feel as a small contraction inside her core, fluttering her walls constantly. “Fuck,” she said, gripping the headboard, as she felt the tell-tale tension start to fill her.

That one word from her and Belphegor suckled faster, moving his mouth and hand over her rhythmically. When he rolled his hips and stomach up to meet the heat between her thighs he felt her shake and arch away from his mouth.

He didn’t let her go, following her up until she collapsed back down.

“Enjoying this _much_ more than expected,” he said, relenting his kneading as he spoke.

Ignoring his cocky words, she closed her eyes and breathed. ‘He’ll never let me forget this.’

“Let’s see how many more times we can get you to do that,” he said, with a swat to her ass. “We’re not even halfway through, I’m sure.”

“Belphegor!” She jumped at the unexpected sting.

“Yes?”

She tried to be mad at him, she really did, but all she wanted was to hold him close for the rest of the night.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, pushing her to sit up.

He tried not to laugh when her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when he drank from the cup he’d collected. “Would you like a taste?” he asked, swirling the last of it slowly. When she didn’t reply, and covered her chest shyly, he drank the last of it with a smack of his lips.

It only took his finger under her chin to draw her closer. He kissed her and watched as she closed her eyes, her hands falling from their protection duty to grip his shoulders again. “You taste sweet,” he said, laying back and taking her with him.

He turned off the projector and moved the cup to his other shoulder. The sounds she made, and the taste she gave, were worth being awake for.


	5. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has to make it through a day at RAD

“You can't be serious,” Belphegor said. “I’m the Avatar of SLOTH. When am I supposed to sleep if I’m on watch duty again?”

“During the night,” she said, muttering the words under her breath.

The excessive sigh Belphegor let out was almost enough for her to pelt him with pieces of her breakfast cereal. She knew it was for show. Well, she hoped it was mostly for show after the night they’d had. 

Either way, it was just a matter of getting through the day until she could find herself a witch to solve this not so little problem.

* * *

By lunch time, she knew for certain Belphegor had only been fussing to keep Beelzebub in the dark. 

“Nope, if I’m stuck on watch duty then that means I get her for lunch too,” Belphegor said, stealing her away from Mammon’s side as soon as she’d finished eating.

Unfortunately, Belphegor’s “bad mood” was contagious, and she begrudged him for passing it on to Mammon. She’d have to sit next to him at dinner! That didn’t seem to be a concern of his.

Speed walking as fast as he could move her, he hustled them both to the upper levels of the main building before he pulled her into an empty classroom. "Idiot, If you need something, why not say it?" he asked, steering her into a seat and crouching at her knees.

She hadn’t realized her discomfort had been so obvious, but her surprise over his perceptiveness was overshadowed by his quick hands at her jacket buttons. It would have been easy to chastise him. She _should_ have chastised him, but the relief from the confines of the straining fabric was enough to stop her. 

“You’re taking me to a witch doctor as soon as classes are over,” she said, as he began to work on the buttons of her shirt.

“I spoke to one this morning, we can jump the queue whenever, but what about the potions lab?” Belphegor asked, smoothing the fabrics back and over her shoulders. “Won’t it be strange for you to ditch your work after announcing it to the newspaper club?”

She frowned. His eyes never left their work and her mouth twisted to the side with her displeasure at his focus and his point. He was right. “Quit staring,” she said.

The slide of his hands over her ribs and around to her back, shifted her thoughts. The palms of his hands were exceptionally gentle against her as he unfastened her bra. 

It was difficult not to shiver with the very new type of want he created, so she settled for shifting her posture, but knowing Belphegor, she was probably broadcasting it loudly.

“Why do you know all of this…” she searched for the right words and gestured as well as she could within the confines of her bunched shirt, “this _stuff_ , if you’re not the cause of it?”

There hadn’t been much time for discussion this morning. She’d woken to pain, and he’d “helped” her again, but it had been a close call getting her back into her own bed before Beelzebub returned from his morning routine. 

“What? You thought I share a bond with the Avatar of Gluttony and I wouldn’t have a food kink or two?” he asked, his leering eyes just barely visible through his hair.

She wanted to smush his face and wipe away his smirk for making her blush, but she needed his help. “Shut up,” she said, her annoyance was clear but there wasn’t any real sting to the words.

Watching as she tried to cross her arms only for the fabric of her shirt to hinder her, Belphegor sat back. “I can stop if you like, and we can go straight there,” he said, only partially hiding his disappointment.

“No, that will only draw more attention if we skip classes, and the last thing I want is to explain _this_ to Lucifer and Diavolo.” 

Where he’d conjured a hand towel from she wasn’t sure, but it was on top of her empty hanging bra as quickly as his smirk returned. ‘Stupid, sexy, helpful demons.’

She tried not to make any sound as he peeled away the breast pads he’d given her, but when his hands cupped the curve of each breast it was impossible to stifle the telling exhalation of breath, the prelude to a moan.

“So sensitive,” he said, with an accompanying click of his tongue. “But if it causes you this much discomfort, at least you’re able to get some pleasure in exchange.”

A heavier blush set in, and made its way down her chest, while he massaged gently, the circular palpations both painful and soothing. 

“For the Avatar of Sloth you sure put a lot of effort into embarrassing me,” she said, looking away.

The sensation of his tongue sliding along the inner curve of one of her breasts was his only answer, and she tried to calm her breathing and the heat that was growing in her belly.

“I never thought I’d find someone as divine as you,” he said, before squeezing both her areolas with a gentle push. He watched her leak down her chest and stomach, into the cloth below. “You just keep giving don’t you?”

There was no stopping the hitch in her breathing. Her fingers grasped at the fabric of his jacket just below his arms when he lapped up the trailing milk.

Once he’d cleaned her up, he wasted no more time, latching on without warning while he massaged her other breast. He felt her pulling at his jacket, only to drag herself closer to the edge of her seat, pressing him more fully against her.

She was panting from the effort of being silent when he finally removed his lips from around her nipple. The sensation of his tongue collecting dribbles that escaped him was almost her undoing, and she rocked herself against his torso, trying to steal more pleasure from him between her legs.

It was embarrassing how quickly he could draw that need out of her. 

“ _Mmm_. I’d love to know what it is that has you letting down your milk,” he said, whispering the words against her neglected breast. He listened to her desperate whine. “I’d do it every few hours just to drink from you like this.”

For a brief moment, she felt a loss when his hand fell away from her already suckled breast, but when he took a long draw from her other side, and slid his hand under her skirt, she came quickly, shuddering and soaking her panties further.

“ _B-Belphie,_ ” she said, failing to convey that she’d be too loud if he continued.

Instead, he slid his fingers under her, tenting into the wet fabric, to prod rhythmically, but never fill her, while he ground the heel of his palm against her clitoris. He’d chosen this deserted part of the building for a reason, and relished the way she came on his hand again as he beckoned slowly.

* * *

Collapsed backwards in her chair, dishevelled and panting, she looked every inch the delicacy he knew she would be. 

Carefully, Belphegor applied an ointment to her nipples, enjoying how she twitched before he covered her with new pads. They were both designed to hide her scent. Hopefully, it would be enough to confuse Beelzebub for a while.

He helped her re-dress before she regained her senses. No need for her to get self conscious again.

“You waited too long,” he said, tilting his head towards her as he helped her stand. “The pads can only absorb so much leakage.” He held her to him and stroked her hair, letting her rest against him. “We’ll get you fixed up, but for now, don’t be afraid to call me.”


	6. Inventory

She sneezed for the third time in a row as dust flew everywhere around her. How long had this room sat? Didn’t ingredients go off in the Devildom or at least go stale?

Looking into the jar of pickled eyes that had been revealed while buffing grime off of what she’d thought was an urn, it seemed possible that they might be able to preserve things forever.

The precarious job of cleaning off the walls and shelves, after her near mishap, had been taken over by Belphegor and she was left with sorting and organizing the closet’s contents. In retrospect, it might not have been a kindness; Only fifteen minutes into her work and she was already as filthy, and dust covered as the ingredients and tomes.

At a light rap on the door she looked up.

“You know, you’re supposed to be cleaning away the dust, not covering yourself in it?” Satan asked as he strode towards her.

“If you’re offering to help keep me clean you are more than welcome to join me,” she said, her smile never faltering at his teasing.

Easily picking his way through the maze of boxes, Satan squatted down next to her, adjusting the fabric of his pant legs and red capelet to keep them out of danger of contamination. “I’m surprised they let you take this job. You never know what magical ingredients could do to a human.”

“Ah, I see. So you came to check on me, not help,” she said with a small laugh. With a grimace she set down the jar of eyeballs.

“No one said I wouldn’t help.” Satan took a book she’d begun to look at from out of her hands. “Although I would like to know what you hope to get from all of this.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” she asked, waiting until he narrowed his eyes a her suspiciously. “Only the pleasure of your company.”

He grinned and tapped her on the head with the book. “You’re a terrible liar, but I’ll help you nonetheless.”

* * *

At some point in time, Belphegor had waded through the mess, and past the two of them, to return to his usual sleeping position over a desk. Their obliviousness was obnoxious as they excitedly tried to arrange vials and boxes by frequency of use.

He nodded off to the sound of them alphabetically sorting bottles and jars, until slowly, but surely, Belphegor found himself waking again, and the signature of Satan’s power was fading from around them.

The human was humming to herself as she continued to line up clean containers across every available surface.

“What has you so cheerful?” he asked, now uncomfortably awake. His tail flicked in agitation, thumping lightly against one of the half full boxes.

Looking up from her work, she rushed to his side with a collection of papers in hand. “Satan and I found a compilation of inventories that have been taken over the years!” she said, before hushing her voice at his sour expression.

She was too loud and too excited for how tired he felt. It was tempting to curl his tail around her and pull her to his side for a nap to keep her quiet.

“All I have left to organize are notes and books,” she whispered to him. Her eyes seemed to dance with some sort of triumph.

Eyelids falling shut again, he didn’t return to sleep, instead he listened as she continued talking as if he was still looking at her.

“Satan mentioned that most of these ingredients have side effects for demons, but that their side effects on humans are unknown.”

He grunted. “Good to know. Don’t go sticking your hand in any of the jars.”

“That’s just it,” she said, “Satan made me realize that this—” she cleared her throat and he suspected she was gesturing towards her chest. “This problem is probably from one of the reagents.”

“Mmmf.” Belphegor tried to delve further into the pillow he held.

“No, this is great news! I can figure out what it is and take that information with me to the doctor!”

“Probably the broken jar from the first day,” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

He took her silence to mean that she hadn’t remembered it.

A flurry of motion had him looking up from his transportable nest. She’d run to the other side of the room, one arm pressed against her chest as her other hand flipped rapidly through pages of notes.

Sighing, he stood and stretched. She was terrible at taking care of herself and too caught up in Satan’s ideas. He would just have to take it upon himself then.

She didn’t notice him until he was tugging her by the hand into the clean closet.

“Belphie, what’re you—”

Once inside the closet, without any real force to his actions, he pressed her back against the door frame.

“I need to get back to—”

He shut her up with his mouth, capturing her lips with his and demanding her attention.

The surprised noise she made when he pulled away, and she saw her jacket fall open, was exactly what he’d hoped to hear.

“How did you…” She looked down at the empty button holes.

“There are plenty of positives that come from slothfulness,” he said, his fingers now travelling up her shirt, flicking one button open at a time. “Many would say I’m lazy, but I like to think I’m just more efficient.”

She didn’t seem to have much to say to that, staring at him with her mouth slightly open.

“Take off your shirt.”

“Belphie, I just need to go figure out which ingredient is missing then I can—”

“Are you sore?”

Her brows came down together as she stared past his shoulder and considered his question.

He knew she was. It had been a long time since lunch, and she had been holding her arm protectively against herself since he’d awoken.

Only a single button held her shirt together as he slid his hand under the fabric of her bra and cupped her breast. The way she hissed at the contact but pressed into his hand was answer enough.

“Have you considered how much pain you’ll be in if you try and wait until we’re home?” he asked, brushing his free hand through her hair.

The shiver that ran through her made him want to do terrible things. He settled for whispering his next questions in her ear. “Can you last until we get to the doctor even if we go straight there? When we arrive home, when my brothers mob you, will you be able to keep from flinching? How long until I’ll be able to you help relieve the pressure after they steal you away?”

He felt the last button pop and the drag of her hand over his jacket as she parted her shirt for him.

“Please?” she asked softly as she pressed away from the wall and into him.

“What’re the magic words?” He couldn’t keep from smiling, even though he knew she could feel it against the shell of her ear.

“You’re right,” she said, pouting.

Dropping to one knee, he dipped to kiss her stomach, only for her to jump in surprise. He looked up at her and laughed, taking in her embarrassment as he unhooked her bra once more.

“There’s nothing to be shy about,” he said, refusing to break eye contact with her as he gently peeled away one of the pads covering her nipples.

When the second one didn’t come away with ease, he brought his mouth over it and breathed heat through the pad. Her startled yelp trailed into a soft moan.

He watched her flinch as he lifted the corners of the fabric further, but her eyes slid shut when his tongue lapped between her skin and the pad, easing the separation.

His mouth around her nipple as soon as it was free, he relished the way she leaned her weight into him. It showed him how much she could still trust him after everything.

The way she clung to him, like her death had never happened, was better than the act itself.

Working one hand in tandem with his mouth, he used the other to draw her down to straddle his knee. He’d make her forget ever enjoying Satan’s help. They’d find a solution, but right now, he wanted all of her smiles and gasps for himself.

“B-belphegor,” she said, gripping his shoulders before finally giving in and sliding her arms around him. “Fuck...”

He loved how quiet her desperation was.

When he left his place at her breast to find the other, her small cry of loss echoed through the closet and up into its high ceiling.

The need that shook through him went unnoticed by her as he latched on to her other breast, but it didn’t matter; this wasn’t for him. It was a perk of helping, but it wasn’t for him.

Her hands in his hair, pulling him closer, did nothing to ease the ache she made in him. It was as if she were drawing out his loneliness for her, boiling it to the surface every time she ground her cunt against his thigh. He needed her close like this.

Without warning he unlatched his mouth, and left hot, open mouthed kisses above her breasts.

She whined piteously.

His soft laughter against her skin met her attempts to pull him closer and his head back down.

“For someone who couldn’t wait to get started on the inventory, you sure aren’t eager to leave now,” he said, dropping his hands to her hips. He guided her over his thigh, lifting her just enough to nullify most of the friction she received.

“Belphieee. Stop playing!” she said.

He knew she’d been close, but the way her head tipped back when he grabbed her hips told him she’d been much closer to coming than he’d expected.

Finding that sweet tipping point was becoming his second favourite pastime.

“So bossy,” he said, as he took his time exploring her skin with his mouth. The rosy, pink marks he’d begun to leave stared back at him, tempting him to make them darker. “Here I am, being used by my mistress, and she complains that I’m dallying.”

A high pitched sound from the back of her throat nearly broke his resolve to slow her fervor.

“I swear, I’m going to murder you if you stop,” she said while her nails made their placement known even through the thickness of his jacket.

His laughter was more air than sound. Better that way, that she wouldn't hear the darkness of it. He returned to suckle from her.

When he stopped and started again, and again, he felt her hands tighten into fists. If he could come back to life again, as she had, he would gladly let her make them even.

“Let me inside you,” he said instead, finally bringing some of her weight to bear down on his leg once more.

She bucked against the sudden sensation. Her dazed eyes looked down at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. The silent ‘what’ barely formed before he let her whole weight press over his thigh.

The rapid rise and fall of her chest told him he’d led her right to the precipice this time.

“I want to feel you come around my fingers.”

When she whimpered, he waited, unsure if she was conscious enough to give him a proper answer.

“You want that. Don’t you?” he asked.

When she nodded, he pulled her down to kiss him, trying to steal what little thought she had left.

“You’re already making a mess of my pants,” he said against her lips. He kissed along her jaw. “For as long as this lasts, I’m going to make sure you get wet every time I so much as look in your direction.”

He loved the little cry she let out at his words. It was something she had no control over and he wanted to hear more of it. Forever.

“ _Oooh_ ,” he said, letting his own breathy moan warm her throat. “Are you going to get off just from my words?”

She was already shaking, her eyes squeezed shut.

Letting go of his hold on her cheek, he slid his hand under her skirt, between his thigh and her damp underwear, debating whether he should hold off and wait for another time.

The sob from above him chose for him. She was waiting.

He slid his free arm up the length of her back, forcing her chest forward. Heavily breathing against her breast, he slowly eased aside her underwear with the hand beneath her. The way she tried to press him inside her with her twitching movements was all of the encouragement he needed.

Wrapping his lips around her nipple again, he suckled, drawing at the last of her reserves as he slid inside her, stroking the smooth, clenching walls of her core.

He couldn’t see her face, but the breathless way she tried to say his name was enough for him as he set his preferred pace. It was a slow, lazy rhythm, shared between his tongue and finger, coaxing her orgasm to continue in leisurely waves, only stopping when he could no longer tell if she was trying to pull him closer or push him away.

Transfixed by the panting woman above him, he tried to remain still, and moved only to withdraw his hand to taste her pleasure.

Several deep, steadying breaths later, he began to carefully apply ointment around her areolas; It would dampen some of the smell of her milk. With the masking effects of the pads, and the current scent of her arousal clinging to her skin, it would be possible to miss the underlying perfume of her production completely. All that was left was to make her presentable.

* * *

Her shirt in place, jacket buttoned, he helped her stand. When she finally opened her eyes, she still partially leaned against the door frame behind her.

It was a surprise to him when she pressed forward onto her tiptoes to kiss him. It wasn’t ravenous or desperate, but sweet and mellow, like she’d just woken, or was still partially asleep. He bit back the groan that tried to escape him. Kisses with naps were something he had yet to earn with her. But this was a good start.

He was always in favour of shortcuts.

A loud knock came from outside the closet, followed quickly by the sound of his twin calling for her.

“No matter what. I’m not here,” Belphegor whispered to her, quickly patting down her mussed up hair. 

She stepped out of the closet, letting the door close slowly behind her as she walked toward Beelzebub at the classroom entrance. “Beel! What a nice surprise!” she said, smiling brightly, her cheeks still flushed.

Beelzebub stepped over the threshold and she could see his nostrils flare as he scanned the room for something.

“What brings you to my filthy potions room?” she asked cheerfully, hand falling to her hip, out of habit and now curiosity.

“Have you seen Belphie?”

She tried not to freeze up, blinking slowly as if she were recalling something. Lying to Beelzebub was the worst, but she had promised.

“He said he had to use the toilet, but that was more than a few minutes ago,” she said. A frown settled over her features and she pulled out her D.D.D. to look at the empty screen. “No messages.” She gave a concerned pout to her dark screen before looking back up at Beelzebub. “Should I be worried?" Her right eyebrow raised as she leaned in conspiratorially. "Do I need to be looking through this mess of jars for stomach medicine for you two?”

“No! Everything’s fine. I just thought I tasted something, but he might’ve dreamed it,” Beelzebub said, tilting his head thoughtfully. “That happens sometimes.”

“Alright, well, I’m almost done here for the day, so how about I head home with you? I’ll message Belphie that we’ll meet him at the house.”

Beelzebub’s nostrils flared again, and he looked confused for a moment, but nodded and smiled at her.

She stepped away to tap at her D.D.D. before hastily stuffing the inventory lists in her bag and jogging to catch up to Beelzebub's long strides.


	7. A Gentleman Doesn’t Kiss & Tell

Belphegor didn't unmute his D.D.D. until after he heard the door close behind his brother and their human.

 **MC:** Lying to Beel feels awful, Belphegor.

He couldn't argue that, but it was for the best. Maybe he should ask Satan to help her with the inventory after all. There was no need to explain why she was looking for the destroyed ingredients; it would be as simple as needing to know what must be replaced.

With a heavy sigh, Belphegor collected his bag and maneuvered past the boxes of recipe books to reach the door.

Today had been a close call.

* * *

Belphegor hadn’t been wrong: the moment she stepped through the front doors it was right into the middle of a quarrel that would only be settled by keeping at least one brother company, or at least agreeing to do so.

Leviathan had been the loudest, but Asmodeus had looked the saddest, so she took his side. A quick promise of a movie marathon on the weekend with Leviathan settled the dust just in time for Mammon to fall from the top of the entry hall to the bottom. Thankfully, his wings caught enough air before he fell face first into the marble tile.

“Satan!” she shouted, craning her neck to find the balcony from which Mammon had been tossed. Of course it was the top most balcony. “You could’ve squished me!”

“What?” Mammon asked, his words mostly a squawk as he drew himself up to his full height, trying to display his indignation with a flex of his wings. “That’s all you have to say after seeing me get chucked off the fifth floor that?” He pulled his transformation back into himself, dusting off his jacket for show.

“Oh, Mammon,” she said, reaching up to fix his dishevelled hair. “You’re my big, strong demon. I know something little like that won’t hurt you.”

She ignored Leviathan’s snort of disbelief and nodded along as Mammon’s self-aggrandizement began.

There was nothing more insulting to Asmodeus than being ignored. With a roll of his eyes, head falling to the side as he raised and dropped his shoulders with an exaggerated sigh, he shuffled off, muttering. He had no patience for being ignored in favour of Mammon, and he’d told her on more than one occasion that she needed to get her eyes fixed.

Any future encores of the tug-o-war-o-human were put on hold when Beelzebub practically dragged Mammon away with a request for advice.

This time she didn’t bother to hide her heavy exhalation, relieved to be out of the daily afternoon battle as she watched Leviathan retreat to his otaku lair.

When she looked up, it was to find Satan still watching the last of the scene unfold. She would see if he would grant her access to his room today. A shower was in order, but after that, there was nothing more important than finding the missing ingredient. Finding quietude to do that in was a close second and she was certain Satan held the key to both.

* * *

Blinking her eyes tiredly, she made her way down to the dining room. Her eyes stung from squinting at tiny, archaic scripts. At least Leviathan had been amused when she started accidentally replacing s’s with f’s in their messages.

All of her felt tired, and the telltale ache was already announcing that it would be taking up residence in her chest for quite some time unless she dealt with it soon. She could see, as she entered the dining room, that Beelzebub had already begun loading his plate; At least that meant the evening meal wouldn’t last long.

The chair next to Beelzebub slid out ahead of her, blocking her usual path around him and the table.

He gave her his usual sweet smile, this time complete with bulging cheeks as he attempted to greet her with his mouth full. The happy creases at the corners of his eyes told her what he was trying to communicate.

Honestly, he was just too cute for humans to handle. If he weren’t kept down here famine and broken hearts would sweep across the world. She was going to be terribly deflated once she left the Devildom and the sweet glutton behind.

It wasn’t long before the other stragglers took their seats. When Beelzebub was home, no one was more than a few minutes late to supper unless they expected not to eat at all.

A gentle conversation about the day’s activities flowed around the table without effort. It was only when Lucifer started asking after grades and upcoming projects that silence reigned supreme.

She cleared her throat and tried to change the subject. The last thing she needed was seven demons in foul moods.

“My project for Professor Adhemar has been going really well,” she said. “I think with everything I’ve been learning over the past couple of days I’m much closer to being ready for next semester’s class.”

Lucifer’s gloved hands folded atop one another as he set his elbows on the table. Never a good sign.

“Well, at least one of you is making an effort,” Lucifer said, not yet ready to let the topic die.

“Yes,” she continued, “I wouldn’t have been able to manage without Satan and Belphegor though.”

Belphegor looked up at her from his collapsed position, halfway over his plate and the table. If looks could kill, the curl of his lip and wrinkle of his nose would have at least knocked her out.

“Oi! Whya been helping her and not me?” Mammon asked, his hands gesturing wide enough that Leviathan had to lean back in his seat to avoid one of them.

“You tried to sell my textbook.”  
“You’re too loud,” Belphegor said at the same time as Satan, their eyes never meeting Mammon’s outraged gaze, while they continued to pick at their plates.

It was hard not to laugh when even Satan sounded as tired as Belphegor. Mammon could be a handful to be sure.

The meal went by quickly after that. Lucifer decided he’d rather eat dessert than badger Mammon about his backlog of homework. That would come later. For now there was pitch black cake that Beelzebub hadn’t yet noticed.

As she stood to clear her dishes from the table, Beelzebub caught the sleeve of her shirt. He hadn’t given up scavenging the table with his other hand; the pinch of fabric between his thumb and finger were enough to hold her in place even if she hadn’t stopped to see what he wanted.

“I need your help filming my exercises again,” he said as he collected the last of the rolls from the center of the table.

“I was really hoping to finish up some reading on my project, Beel. Can it wait until tomorrow?”

“It has to be now, I feel like I can lift five times as much as usual.”

“What if I set up your D.D.D. so that it stays upright and can film you in place?” she asked, her eyes flitting quickly across the table to Belphegor who was slowly reversing his slouch.

Beelzebub stopped mid-reach for the remaining dried newt legs and turned to her. His puppy eyes were a super power. “But, I was supposed to be watching you the last two days...” he said.

She didn’t want him to think she was tired of his company. It was true that she had been spending much less time with him than anyone else all week, and not just because of her recent predicament. Balancing time between them on the best of days was a scheduling nightmare.

“Okay, but just for a little while,” she said. “Your room? Or do we need to make a trek to the weight room.”

“Our room,” he said as he scraped the giant pudding bowl clean with his fingers. “I already had my weights set up there earlier.”

Satan took the plate and glass from her hands. Apparently, she’d been stalled too long and he wasn’t willing to wait for the last of the dishes he needed to wash.

Looking back, she realized that Beelzebub had truly managed to tuck away every last scrap of food while they’d been talking.

When he stood she had to look up at him. Usually, he was behind her like a hungry dragon, daring anyone to come near her, or else he was in front of her, breaking the constant flow of RAD students in the hallways so that she wouldn’t be bumped; It wasn’t often that she stopped to realize how big he was. He was only a little taller than Lucifer, but they were imposing for very different reasons.

With a bright smile, he tugged her towards his and Belphegor’s room.

* * *

“How can you even work out on a full stomach, Beel?” she asked, focusing her D.D.D.’s camera and trying to concentrate on capturing his form rather than content Mammon would likely sell to the highest bidder. It wasn’t helping that Beelzebub was sitting on his twin’s bed looking like he wouldn’t struggle if she tipped him over onto it.

“Working out on an empty one is miserable,” he said, exhaling the words slowly to match the steady release of the dumbbell back down to his side. “You okay?” he asked a few moments later, looking at her as she stood on his bed in her socks.

“Yeah,” she said, noticing her D.D.D. had dropped too low to be properly filming. “Yeah, sorry just tired.”

“You weren’t blinking.”

She looked away, pointing the D.D.D. roughly at where she thought he ought to be. “Sorry,” she said. “I can’t be blamed for zoning out when I’m tired and there’s a handsome demon flexing in front of me.”

Through the safety of the D.D.D. screen between them, she looked just in time to see his cheeks turn nearly as pink as her own. She might’ve imagined the grin that played across his lips, but he quickly eyed the dumbbell he’d placed on the floor, before picking it up with the other hand and continuing as if nothing had happened.

“Don’t let Asmo catch you saying that,” he said with a laugh. “He’ll abduct you so he’ll have someone to look upon his _magnificent beauty_.”

There was nothing mean about Beelzebub’s teasing and she appreciated that about him. Honestly, if no one got between him and pre-labelled custard, he was probably the sweetest monster she’d ever met.

The sound of the door opening on the other side of the room caught her attention. Belphegor walked to his bed, plodding each step grumpily before flopping. He hadn’t jostled Beelzebub in the slightest, somehow exhibiting more grace than she could manage in any of their dance classes despite stomping his way to his nest. She was certain Leviathan could feel her envy all the way from the other side of the house.

Beelzebub’s puffs of air had stopped and the quiet brought her concentration back to him. He was staring at her, focusing intently on her mouth and the way she had bit her lip without noticing.

“I should go finish up my homework,” she said, stepping down from the orange blanketed bed as steadily as a tired, achey human could. “I’ll send you the video, ‘kay?”

An arm shot up over the baseboard of Belphegor’s bed, halting her escape with a warm palm against her stomach.

She looked up from her D.D.D. where she’d been trying to attach the file for Beelzebub.

“Stay here,” Belphegor said, before retreating back up the bed. His words were heavy with fatigue. “Beel will make me film him if you go.”

A noise of discontent bubbled up at the back of her throat as an unhappy ‘ _umph_ ’. “Are you offering to help me with homework afterwards then?”

Belphegor’s scoff was unmistakable, even through the pillows he’d begun to worm his way into. “Can’t. Have a date at two. Need to sleep.”

“Should I even ask?” She looked back at Beelzebub.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” he said with a shrug. “He won’t even tell _me_ about his recent trysts.”

“Plural?” She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. “I don't know...No one else is awake at two besides Belphegor and that really, really, really old archivist at the Royal Library. I think he’s faking to get more sleep in.”

Beelzebub’s shoulders shook, which in turn shook the bed under him. His laughter didn’t stop until Belphegor’s hand shot straight up to point a finger at them in lecture. “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

This time she laughed too. “Okay. Fifteen more minutes, then I really do have to go study.”


	8. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, everyone is awake tonight!

The fierce pain that racked Beelzebub’s stomach woke him long before the growls did. It was time to eat again and he pushed the covers quietly down the bed with his feet. There was no point in postponing his midnight snack; The sooner he got up, the sooner he could go back to sleep.

Sometimes, when his tiredness began to reach Belphegor levels, Beelzebub could feel himself slipping under the spell of food, dazed, like a bear that would ignore a salmon thrown at it to finish gnawing on what was already under his gaze. He glanced around him now, surprised to find himself in the kitchen and already surrounded by empty plates.

Their human had seen a portion of his intense focus when he’d lost his temper. He’d destroyed the kitchen over a tiny cup of thick boiled cream. It was a miracle he hadn’t eaten her in the early days of her stay. 

Beelzebub ran his hands through his hair and brushed the crumbs off of his shirt. Gluttony weighed heavily on him tonight in a way that didn’t require eating. For months now, he’d worried about accidentally eating her in his sleep.

Pulling out his D.D.D, Beelzebub messaged his twin that he was turning in. It was past two in the morning. Belphegor should be with his “date” by now. 

He grinned, remembering their human’s jibe at Belphegor’s expense. It was unlikely Belphegor would get as worked up over the elderly library demon as Beelzebub had felt echo through their bond, but who was he to judge. Maybe he’d found a new way to nap that set him off.

Closing the fridge, and extinguishing the lights, Beelzebub basked in the comfortable darkness and the soft glow from the hearth. Warm and full of food, now was the perfect time to fall back asleep. A deep sleep would be necessary if he wanted to avoid the nightmare where he ate the human’s fingers by accident.

With a shake of his head, he made his way out into the hall, stopping to lean against a doorframe when his phone vibrated in his hand.

No luck with quelling the nightmares there. Belphegor’s message not to wait up was clear. He didn’t bother to question what was keeping him out so late; Beelzebub knew as soon as the sweet flavour he’d come to expect over the last two days filled his mouth again. 

Busy contending with the sudden influx of saliva, the lust that rolled into him from Belphegor took Beelzebub by surprise. It had been strong before, but the intensity of want was greater now than the preceding days.

A muffled gasp sounded behind him and Beelzebub froze in place. Not daring to move, he let his eyes wander to the door next to him. 

‘Belphegor has been watching her the last couple days...’ he thought. ‘No, she’s probably just having a dream.’ Clearly, he was imagining things. The human smelled good, but not that kind of good, and Belphegor was lazy, too lazy to keep that kind of secret.

He shook his head once more and prepared to make his way back to bed. Tonight would be the same as always. The strangest thing that would happen would be that he’d eat a pillow by mistaking it for a marshmallow in his sleep.

But the soft moan he heard called to him like a siren’s song. Even if he was the Avatar of Gluttony, that didn’t mean he was dead to other sins. He lay his ear against the seam between her door and the frame. ‘Just to make sure it's not a nightmare,’ he thought, trying to convince his heart to stop thundering so loudly. 

The whisper of sheets met his straining ears. Small squeaks and ‘ah’s’ of pleasure left him in no doubt; If it was a dream, it was a pleasant one.

His hand curled into a fist as he continued to press it, and his forearm, alongside the door frame. For a moment, he debated whether he should go to her. She had been flustered earlier when he caught her staring. It was very likely she would welcome his company.

He shook his head clear again, trying to rein in the borrowed lust that sat heavy in his gut. If only it were as easy to remove that mild, sweet taste in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he breathed out slowly, readying himself to return to his room.

What was he doing creeping at her door anyway? It was none of his business what she was doing. He wasn’t Asmodeus! 

It didn’t stop him from pressing closer to the crack of the door when he heard a voice in her room that was definitely male.

No. No. No. He put his back to the wall. What she chose to do in her own room wasn’t his business. He shut his eyes once more and sighed. ‘I hope it’s not Mammon.’

He knew there was little chance of sleep but he stalked back to his room all the same.


	9. Sleuthing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub doesn't like this one bit!

It didn’t sit well with Beelzebub that their human mistress had begged off classes for the day.

His frown was immovable as he carried Belphegor under his arm and up the stairs to the campus grounds. “If she’s not feeling well then one of us should stay home with her,” Beelzebub said. It was a sentiment he’d continued to phrase differently, multiple times, along their walk already.

“Leviathan’s at home, he sort of counts,” Belphegor finally said, perking up to acknowledge Beelzebub’s complaints before quickly returning to being a limp noodle. “But, you do realize, you’re complaining to the Avatar of Sloth that someone wanted to stay home and sleep.”

“I’m not surprised she’s tired,” Beelzebub said, muttering under his breath.

“What was that?”

Beelzebub stopped their progress and set Belphegor down on a nearby bench. They were already late for class, another five minutes wasn’t going to make a difference. He shifted his weight uncomfortably from side to side, massaging the wrist that had held his brother’s weight. “Well…”

Groggy blinking was the only response he got.

“I was just thinking that...maybe she was up late, or that _someone_ kept her up late…in her room.” The way he inclined his head and raised his eyebrows, he knew was enough to convey what he meant to his twin.

There was a soft ‘ _whumph_ ’ as Belphegor slid sideways, cushioning his head from the fall with his ever present pillow. “I don’t see it. Maybe some sort of phone game with Levi, but actually sneaking someone into her room, not even Asmo can manage that when Lucifer’s mad about grades.”

“I didn’t see it, but I heard it,” Beelzebub said, crossing his arms. “I...I don’t like that she’s keeping secrets from us.”

Belphegor tapped a finger to his lips as he blinked slowly up at the street lamp. “Well, Mammon can’t keep a secret and this morning he acted normal.” He squinted at the light. “Levi wouldn’t leave his room, especially not for a booty call...Satan, well maybe Satan.” Rolling over to lay himself flat on his back, he looked at Beelzebub skeptically. “You’re sure you heard someone else?”

A deep crimson spread across Beelzebub’s cheeks and he ducked his head shyly. “I...Um. I heard her moaning first before I heard someone else’s voice.”

“She could just moan really low or something,” Belphegor said, the epitome of bored disbelief before he cracked a grin. “Or maybe she listens to those filthy ASMR tracks before bed and that's what you heard.”

Gravel crunched under Beelzebub’s feet as he shifted on the spot. It wasn't a big deal to talk about these things, but somehow it felt different. How was it that Belphegor always managed to be so nonchalant about their human?

“If you’re so curious just message her and ask.”

“I can’t just message her, Belphie. What am I going to say? Hey, I was being a creeper outside your room and listened to you. By the way, who was with you?” He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to distract himself from the imagined awkwardness.

“Yeah, just like that,” Belphegor said, with a smile and small chuckle.

“You’re a big help,” Beelzebub said, as he sighed and sat down on the bench, forcing his twin to scrunch his legs towards his middle or risk them being crushed.

“I just don't see what the big deal is. Either she was having a good time on her own, or she was having a good time with someone else. Not my business.”

Beelzebub looked at his brother and frowned, searching for a reason behind his blasé response to their mistress’ activities. “We’re supposed to be protecting her. How can we do that if we don’t know who she’s with? What if it’s some lower demon who ends up losing control?”

Nodding, Belphegor took a slow breath in while he thought about Beelzebub’s words. “I can’t see anyone other than the seven of us getting into the house after hours.”

“But what if it wasn’t after hours? What if they snuck in before and waited? What if some incubus got to her and—”

“Beel!” Belphegor said loudly, halting his twin’s decent into darker thoughts. “The Little Demons would have alerted us to an intruder. If an incubus or succubus did somehow get in, and not go straight for Asmo, she’d still be fine for a few days. We can check on her after class.”

Beelzebub hadn’t realized his fingers had dug into the fabric of his pants. He unclenched his fists, thankful he hadn’t punctured the uniform bottoms. “Yeah,” he said, letting out all of his tension with a deep sigh. “ You’re right. She’s probably fine. We can check on her after classes.”

“Not that I want to be involved in anyway, but you’re not going to try and ferret out her paramour are you?”

“No. There shouldn’t be any secrets in our house, but she doesn’t like secrets either, so I’ll wait until she tells us all.”

“Good,” Belphegor said with a wide yawn. He didn’t bother to cover his mouth. “The way she winds you up makes me even more tired than usual. I’m going to sleep for a century if you keep this up.”

“Sorry, Belphie,” Beelzebub said sheepishly, ducking his head once more.

Eager to get moving, now that he had some certainty and a plan, he stood and picked up Belphegor under his arm. “Thanks for listening.”

“Any time, Beel. You know that,” Belphegor said, his words trailing off. He sounded sad, but Beelzebub knew he was probably just tired.

* * *

Belphegor checked the time on his D.D.D. as he opened the front door to the House of Lamentation. There were still three hours of classes left and Beelzebub had fangol practice after. That gave him three and a half hours to get her calm and comfortable, to the witch doctor, and back before the earliest of his brothers came home, and more than enough time before Beelzebub returned.

Multiple variations of everyone's day ran through Belphegor's head as he calculated, and before he realized it, his feet had taken him to her room.

The door swung open and she tugged him inside with his hand still raised, about to knock.

“Get in here.”

“Eager today,” he said, with a laugh, trying to recover his composure with the front of his jacket still in her hand.

“Less talk,” she said, realeasing him to shrug off her oversized robe. “More help.”

“As the lady commands,” he said, drawing down the straps of her shirt rather than letting her pull it off.

“Not _my_ lady?” she asked, taking his hands from her clothing to pull him towards her bed.

“I’m more likely to be shoved if I say ‘my’ anything," he said. He held back from smirking at her and followed her lead without question. She didn’t deny it, and her silence gave him hope.

When she sat on her bed, and tossed her pillows to the floor, he arranged them to cushion his knees while he knelt before her.

Pulling her towards him until she was on the edge of the mattress, he kept in place only by balancing against him. It gave him no small amount of pleasure that they were becoming so efficient.

“You’re playing a dangerous game not wearing the pads,” he said, as he slid her pajama top the rest of the way down to bunch at her waist. “With the amount you’ve leaked through your shirt, it’s a wonder no one else has noticed.

“I leaked through the pads,” she said, her words humming with restraint and frustration as he left small kisses along her sternum.

He looked up at her with concern. “You should’ve told me right away.” Gently, he smothed his hands up and down along her sides until her impatient wiggle bade him to touch more of her. He held the weight of her breasts in either hand.

It took him by surprise to find her hands suddenly in his hair, as if she’d moved without thinking. Her body language hadn't given him warneing. He wanted to believe it was that she knew her hands belonged there. Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly, drinking in the moment to save for later.

“Belphie, please hurry. I feel so hot. Everything is this weird tingly feeling.”

“If I go too fast, it’ll sting,” he said while he licked his lips. Catching her eye, he leaned in to wrap his mouth around her nipple. He loved the way she looked with her eyes half closed like that.

The heat of her milk flooded his mouth faster than he’d expected. Was she producing more than before?

“I-I finished my notes on all of the ingredients,” she said, as he helped soothe some of the prickly pain. He could tell by the way the lines of her forehead smoothed out that some of her irritation was being drained away as well.

The warm, moist rhythm of his sucks were calming as the hardness of her breast, overfull with milk, was finally starting to recede. Hints of sleep whispered to him from her mind.

His hum of acknowledgement had her clutching him, her hands cupping the back of his head and neck, pulling him flush against her, even as it squished her other breast into him. He could feel her leaking down through his fingers and into their clothing.

“ _Mmm_. Belphie, is it you making me sleepy or—”

Moving his head from side to side, he tried to signal that he wasn’t to blame while still remaining latched. The way she first squeeked at the movement, and then moaned, curses falling softly from her, made him consider whether a question game might be in order.

“If anything I’d say you’re becoming wide awake,” he said, stopping his work to leave wet, open mouthed kisses up to her shoulder until she squirmed.

“Shut up and suck.”

Her words sounded fierce, but Belphegor could tell from the way her muscles relaxed, enfolding him tenderly, that she was more likely than anything else to pull him into the bed and let him nurse from her until they both fell asleep. He could almost taste how she wanted to be nestled in warmth and closeness.

There was no point in lapping up the milk that had spilled from her other breast; her shirt was already soaked through. He took hs time cleaning up the mess with his tongue, using it as an excuse to look up at her.

She had trouble keeping eye contact with him when he gave her affection like this and usually he kept his eyes averted. 'Still so skittish even after being so close.'

Bringing his hand up, he stroked the length of her neck and watched as her eyes closed. It was a token of her trust, that little bit that continued to grow everyday.

“I-I’ve. My notes,” she said, as he slid her unsuckled nipple into his mouth.

The small whine at the back of her throat was music to Belphegor’s ears.

“I know all of the ingredients that should be in the store room now,” she said in a rush of breath.

He hummed again, kneading her other breast while she tried to piece together her words, if there were going to be any more words; The rate at which her body was beginning to shudder and tighten around him was increasing.

“All. I. Have to,” she said, trying to breathe between each word as the tension in her body ratched higher, matching the pressure of her legs around Belphegor’s torso. “Have to do now. Is—”

She was beautiful when she came for him. It was perfect the way she arched her back like that, even when he was barely touching her. He knew it was his imagination, but she tasted sweeter when she was coming.

It turned him on to no end knowing that she was coming undone for him. Completely unguarded just for him. If only she would let him do this in other ways as well. He moaned his feelings against her breast and then she was smothering him with her need to have him closer.

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her against him, pressing and rocking her clitoris against the plains of his stomach. Her arms momentarily went limp at the shock and he tilted them both slowly onto the bed, his slow suffocation in her embrace ended for now. Surprising her and winning air were becoming an art.

Still between her thighs, he leaned over her, reaching down to the bed to stroke her cheek. The soft moments when she recovered might actually be his favourite. Her lazy, blissed out smiles were why he barely teased her. They were always short on time and he wanted to see as many of them as possible.

Just as he watched her lean into his caress, the door behind him flew open. Hinges and screws squealed before they fell from the doorframe to rattle against the floor.

“Beel,” Belphegor said calmly, looking over his shoulder and taking in the way his brother had already transformed. Only the flat Beelzebub's hand held the door upright against the wall.

He turned back to the shocked woman still partially wrapped around him, and swiftly pulled up her shirt. 

Her shoulders had curled in self-consciously and she shrugged the flimsy straps back over her shoulders as he stood and helped her to sit up.

“I think you have some explaining to do,” Beelzebub said. There was no tenderness in his voice, and Belphegor could see the faint orange glow that had begun to permeate the room.

“When I tell you to, I’m going to need you to run to Lucifer’s room,” Belphegor whispered to her, pausing to stroke gently down the back of her neck, dragging her attention away from the growing density of power behind him. “Do you understand?”

Slowly, she nodded.

Belphegor didn’t let her see anything but certainty when Beelzebub’s hand landed heavily on his shoulder. “Now,” he said quietly, before being spun around.


	10. Mad Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC attempts an escape, with Belphegor running interference.

One moment the twins were in front of her and the next minute they were gone. She dashed to the door and tried not to gawk at the hole now between her bedroom and the kitchen.

A thunderous noise sounded behind her as she stepped and turned into the hallway. The debris that flew out through her broken doorway kept her moving.

Lucifer was going to be so pissed.

She pumped her legs for all they were worth as she climbed the stairs, her arms busy holding her bosom in place. Running was definitely not easy like this.

Why did Lucifer’s room have to be on the uppermost floor?

Catching her breath at the top of the landing, she leaned against the wall before attempting to walk briskly.

The eruption of the floor next to her sent her stumbling backwards and she fell heavily on her backside. Clutching at the base of the banister she narrowly avoided careening back down the stairs. This was not what she'd signed up for when she'd opted to stay home!

Her sleeping shirt didn’t have enough fabric for her to pull it up and cover her nose, and she coughed at the settling dust around her. Swatting ineffectually at the air, she stood again and began moving forward once more.

But as the air cleared, she could make out Belphegor’s form, face down next to the hole in the floor. The tips of his boots and his tail dipped into the crater between her and her destination.

Carefully, she made her way towards him, mindful of how weak the surrounding flooring must be. Between the balcony railing and the hole, she got down on all fours and tried to stretch herself closer.

One foot wedged and hooked behind a spindle of the balustrad, she inched toward him, spreading out as if she were moving over weak, cracking ice.

“Belphie?” she whispered, when she finally reached him. “Belphegor, wake up.” She brought her hand to his shoulder and tried to wiggle him.

When his eyes blinked open, he winced, but once she saw recognition in his face it was immediately replaced by surprise.

“Don’t stop,” he said, as he pulled himself up to his knees.

He was helping her stand and snapping the spindles that held her leg before she could answer him.

Her eyes went wide at the sudden darkness that Beelzebub’s shadow cast, as he ascended from destruction they’d wrought. The sound of his wings was louder than she’d expected.

“Keep going,” Belphegor said, shouting the words over the buzzing, and pushing her away from him.

‘Beel wouldn’t really be as terrible as Belphegor made him out to be, would he?’ She took an uncertain step backwards, towards Lucifer’s room.

This was her Beel. Her sweet and sensitive, I’ll-share-my-popcorn-with-you Beel.

So then why was he looking at her like she was a cup of custard?

“Beel?” she asked, taking another hesitant step backwards. There was no time to say anything else before he was flying towards her.

The loud ‘ _Thwump!_ ’ as Belphegor spear tackled him mid-aid made her jump. It was just enough to keep her out of reach as Beelzebub, now grounded and struggling to get up from under his twin, stretched out a hand toward her bare foot.

“I can keep him distracted until he calms down,” Belphegor said, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead.

She could see lethargy sweeping and receding over Beelzebub’s features as his face relaxed only to return to a snarl.

“Go! Get behind the wards. You’re human, the doors will let you in.”

Turning, she fled. The debris in the carpet was digging into the soles of her feet, but as she rounded the corner at the hall’s end, she could see her destination.

A shriek left her as the wall to her left exploded. She ducked and covered her head.

There had been an equally terrible sound to the right. Whatever had shot across the hall had come and gone, and she tried to charge through the wreckage.

With one arm wrapped around her swaying chest and her other hand reaching toward the distant door knob, her lungs were once again burning from exertion.

So, close. So close!

She heard more cracks, and thumps, and splintering of wood behind her.

Hand on the doorknob, she turned to look down the hall from which she’d come while she pushed the door open. It was just in time to see the black leather of Beelzebub’s jacket at her shoulder.

Her grip on the door was no match for the strength of the arm he brought around her ribcage.

“H-hi Beel,” she said quietly, the open door now centimeters from her fingertips as he held her firmly against him.

An unimpressed ‘ _Hrmmph_ ’ from the back of his throat sounded behind her before he turned her and lifted her, dropping her half over his shoulder.

She kicked her feet when she felt herself tipping forward, her body demanding she try to balance on her precarious perch, but Beelzebub’s hand came up and gripped the back of her knee, steadying her effortlessly as he began walking back the way they’d come.

“Beel, put me down,” she said, whining and still kicking her legs uselessly. This wasn’t like him. This wasn’t the gentle giant she’d made a pact with.

“Could you hurry up and finish?”

Her mouth fell open. Did he actually just? How dare he! “Beelzebub you put me down this instant!” she said, shouting the words down to his boots as she struck at his back with her balled up fists.

“...That tickles,” he said, his quiet laughter only fueling her anger.

“Beelzebub, this is not how you’re supposed to treat—Eeep!” she shouted, as Beelzebub dipped low and she dropped along with the shoulder under her stomach. Slivers of wainscoting and red and gold carpet reared up to meet her.

Soon enough she was clinging to Beelzebub as she was rocketing back upwards again.

Looking around once somewhat stable, her heart lurched. Under the arm opposite her now lay Belphegor.

“Beel. Beeel. Come on Beel,” she said, looking at Belphegor’s limp form. “How about you let me down. We can go to Madam Screams together.” She tugged at the back of his jacket.

When he stopped abruptly next to the hole in the floor, she breathed a sigh of relief. “What kind of sweets should we get, Bee—!” Her words ended in a yelp as the hand she’d thought was releasing her knee lifted up only to slap down against the back of her thigh.

“Liars don’t get sweets.”

The impact hadn’t really hurt, it was the shock that stole her words. She managed not to make a noise when together they dropped through the hole in the floor, his wings flapping next to her, slowing their descent.

When they touched down lightly, Beelzebub had only travelled a few steps before she sniffled.

She could have sworn she felt him sigh.

“Do that all you want. I'm not forgiving you yet,” he said, but still he didn’t move forward. “...Are you alright?”

“This hurts,” she said pitifully. This time she felt his shoulders sag.

“If I let you sit up are you going to try to run away?”

“No,” she said, looking past Beelzebub’s folding wings at Belphegor. What was she going to do if he was hurt?

Carefully, she felt herself tilted backwards until Beelzebub balanced her upright, her thighs still trapped against his chest.

She sniffled again, her face red and her eyes watery from being partially upside down.

Wobbling, with only one hand on Beelzebub’s shoulder, she pushed her hair out of her face. If she was going to talk her way out of this, she needed to at least be able to see him.

“How long are you going to stay mad?” she asked, her voice high and uneven.

He grumbled and tried to gently rotate her to better face him.

Off balance and uncertain, one of her hands grabbed onto his horn. It was close to bumping her collarbone. The black spots of her headrush still subsiding, she hadn’t expected the intense colour of Beelzebub’s eyes to mesmerize her so quickly. She reached out to cup his cheek with her free hand. It was possible to talk this out. After all, he hadn’t hurt her. This was all just a big misunderstanding.

The soft pink that looked up at her now, always made her feel warm, but it was shifting too quickly into purples, dark and frightful. The back and forth between the two made her uncomfortable and she moved her hand off of his cheek and leaned away.

A strange combination of fear and thrill shivered through her when he didn’t let her retreat. The hand she’d tried to withdraw hovered uselessly next to him as he pressed his face, at stomach level, into her shirt.

He inhaled deeply as he nuzzled the damp fabric. “Depends what Belphie has to say when he wakes up,” he said, his words muffled.

With nowhere to place her hand, his cheek now pressed against her ribs, she let it nestle into his hair. “Let’s go find a place to talk then,” she said quietly.

She thought the humming sound he made was his agreement, but the sudden sensation of Beelzebub’s tongue pressing harshly against her diaphragm didn’t agree with her assessment.

When she felt the fabric of her shirt move she tried again to pull away. "Beel!" she said, her chastisement a sharp whisper.

His growl vibrated through her so that she barely registered the sound of him sucking the wetness from her shirt. The squeeze of his hand at the back of her thigh punctuated his answer.

"Beel, please?"

With a tilt of his head and the barest shift of her weight he looked up at her again, clearly annoyed by her interruption.

"Your jacket is very spiky," she said. "Won't you please let me down?"

Hot breath fanned against her skin, the wetness of her shirt doing nothing to shield her, and she blushed deeply. It was both uncomfortable and oddly arousing when he looked up at her, his eyes just peaking above her engorged breasts.

"Humans who aren't truthful with their protectors don't get to make requests," he said firmly before returning her to her upright position facing his shoulder.

Slowly, he started walking again, but his demonic appearance dissipated from around him, leaving her scrambling for a hand hold on the new fabric under her hands.

If it weren’t for the way he jostled her with every step, she’d have curled her arms around herself rather than constantly brace herself poorly with the tips of her fingers gripping his shoulder.

When the silence of their walk became too much she twisted as best she could in his grasp. “Will Belphie be alright?” she asked.

“He’ll be fine,” Beelzebub said, and the words had a ring of finality to them.

Suddenly, the hand that had held her up through the hallways, and the multi-story drop through the floor, disappeared.

Her hands scrabbled at his parka, but it did little to slow her. It was Beelzebub’s arm around her hips that stopped her completely, and she froze there, her fists gripping tightly, clinging to him with all of her limbs like a bear cub trying to climb its first tree.

“A little warning next time,” she said, her cheek now smooshed against him.

“Communication _would_ be nice,” he said, flexing his fingers one at a time to dig none too gently over his handhold around her.

“Are you sure, Belphegor is okay?” she asked, each word full of pity.

Her question went unanswered and she pouted against her abductor. She knew that he would be fine, Belphegor was a demon after all, and they didn’t just keel over, but Belphegor-guilt was Beelzebub’s weakness. It might not be possible to talk herself out of whatever was going on, but it could be enough to buy her time until Leviathan came to investigate the racket they’d made fighting.

She sighed loudly and tried to ignore the way Beelzebub’s steps bounced her on his hip. Was the wetness from her earlier orgasm noticeable through her sleeping shorts? If he could scent milk, would he be able to smell how he was grinding her slicked body against him?

It wasn’t possible for her cheeks to get any more red. "Beel, this isn't right," she started to say, ready to try reasoning again.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Belphegor asked groggily.

She covered her mouth and hid most of her face in Beelzebub's parka, trying to hide a moan induced by the chain reaction of Beelzebub’s squeezing hand at Belphegor’s voice.

“Time for you to start explaining yourself,” Beelzebub said, as he lifted his twin from under his arm to flip him over his shoulder instead.

It was difficult not to be awed by Beelzebub’s strength. She gawked at the ease of his movements. How could he uncurl his arm from under Belphegor and toss him up like that? He used as much effort as if he’d rearranged how he was holding a towel.

All that just to free up a hand to open the door. It would have been easier on her sanity if he’d just set her down instead.

“Beel, don’t you think you’re overreacting to a little white lie?” Belphegor asked as the three of them moved through the doorway.

Beelzebub kicked the door shut behind them and she squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement.

She couldn’t see well what was happening, what with the wall of muscle in her way, but eventually she made out that the additional jostling and subsequent squeezing she endured were due to Belphegor escaping.

“Hey Beel,” she said, trying once more. “Why don’t we go to the kitchen instead. I can make some of your favourites.”

For a moment, she felt the muscles under her hands tense, and an uncertain tapping of one of his fingers at her hip.

It didn’t last.

“Save your breath," Belphegor said, calling down from the metal railing of the mezzanine above, where he now crouched and looked over them like a gargoyle. "You won’t be able to convince him to let you go.” 

“That’s not true, Belphie. You don’t give Beel enough credit!” she said. All of the energy to defend Beelzebub deflated from her as soon as the words left her; she was still plastered securely against him, only now her feet could no longer dangle as much as they had before.

Beelzebub’s grip had shifted lower as she'd shouted up at his twin. His hand now held her firmly by the bottom instead of by the hip, and she kicked her legs once more when Beelzebub’s other hand, now free from carrying Belphegor, reached to pin her knee more firmly against his waist.

“Beel, I’m trying to stick up for you here, but you’re not really helping,” she said, frowning up at him fiercely. The way she tried to peel herself away and lean her upper body as far from him as possible should have been enough of a hint, even if she hadn’t spoken.

The breath she’d been holding while pushing away left her in a single whoosh. At least a foot higher off the floor than before, she found herself nose to nose with Beelzebub. There were black lines of tattoos under her hands and the teeth of his leather jacket covered the outside of her thighs. “Uhm…” She swallowed the rest of her words, and sucked her lips under her teeth in an instinctive attempt to hide as much of herself from his glare as possible.

“Deceivers shouldn’t speak unless spoken to, not unless they’re apologizing.”

She nodded slowly, silently.


	11. Explaining Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub is going to get an explanation for their lies one way or another.

“Put her down, Beel,” Belphegor said from somewhere out of her sight. His voice hadn’t been kind, but there was still a hint of a question to it: a request.

The arm around her and the hand at the back of her neck didn’t move.

When Belphegor jerked Beelzebub down and back by the base of his wings, she was finally able to see him.

“I said **Put. Her. Down.** ” The growl beneath Belphegor’s words held no question to them now, and slowly she slipped from Beelzebub’s grip down to the floor.

Turning to the left, she tried to run past them, in what should have been a straight shot towards the door, but every step she took was blocked, if only by the slimmest margin by a wing or a knee, always pulling just far enough ahead to impede her escape. Beelzebub had put her down; that didn’t mean he was going to let her get away, not even while Belphegor had him by the wings.

Orange light began to glow from Beelzebub’s eyes as he looked down his nose at her. Even arched backwards as he was, it was still intimidating.

As the light grew brighter, and began to colour his cheekbones, pouring down his arms, she stepped back, both away from the door and from them. Had Belphegor actually been right?

“Belphie…” she said. His name was a weak bid for his attention as she watched the two demons strain against one another, neither now giving an inch of movement to the other.

With more space away from them she tried again. A wide berth meant she’d be able to skirt them while Beelzebub was immobilized.

If she was lucky Belphegor’s grip would hold this time and she could make it back up to Lucifer’s room. Then they could figure out whatever this was without her turning into a ragdoll they might accidentally tear apart with their tug of war.

Three steps. She’d only made it three steps before the orange light began to buzz frenetically around the lines of Beelzebub’s body.

Her next three of her steps were faster, but not enough. Mid-stride, she halted. Black smoke had begun to curl up and away from Beelzebub’s frame, the mirage of power was making even Belphegor squint as he tried to hold on, and it had trickled into her path.

“Belphie, let go!” she said, stepping back once more. Even if she dared enter whatever that was, there was no way she’d be able to outrun Beelzebub once he broke free. She couldn’t run faster scared than he could in general, much less when he was fueled by anger. “You’re going to get hurt again!”

She didn’t know what to do any more. Beelzebub was stronger and faster than both of them. He wouldn’t actually eat her would he? Wouldn’t he have done that the moment he’d caught her upstairs?

A flash of light blinded her despite raising her arms to shield her eyes in time, but it was the sickening ‘ _Thunk!_ ’ that made her squeeze her eyes shut. At least with her eyes closed, the world didn’t blur when Beelzebub picked her up again.

She’d expected him to be rough with her, furious that she’d tried to escape after she’d told him she wouldn’t. His hand gently cradling the back of her neck was unexpected. The length of his arm protected her spine from the wall she collided with and he didn’t slide it out from under her until she opened her eyes.

Feet dangling above the ground, held in place by Beelzebub’s hips and stomach, there was no wriggling away from him now. Black wisps still curled up and away from him, but none were near enough to lick at her skin with their cold. It was his hot breath she felt against her neck instead.

Trying to slow her rapid breathing was now her only priority. Calm discourse was her way out of this, but the sight of Belphegor’s collapsed form only made it harder to breathe.

With a squeal, she tried to arch away from Beelzebub’s tongue when he slowly drew a line from her collarbone to the bottom of her jaw.

“Beel. Stop,” she said, trying to lean her neck away from his mouth. Even though the palms of his hands were pressed harmlessly against the wall, she knew he didn’t need them to keep her there. Shoving at his shoulders was doing nothing.

“You’re going to have to say it like you mean it,” he said as he slid a hand into her hair.

Her eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of him tilting her head further to the side, and she was tempted to keep them closed to hide from the orange glow directed at her.

“I-I just did,” she said, trying to bring an edge to her voice to counter the breathiness that had overtaken it. “Ah!”

The sudden drag of teeth over her shoulder made her jerk.

“No, you didn’t, or you would have commanded me to.”

She could feel his smile just below her collarbone as his horns brushed against her throat.

“Quit it. Beel, you don’t want to do this.”

There was no reply and she tensed at the suction he began applying to a spot just above her breast.

“Fine!” she said, her annoyance clear. She was too uncomfortable to continue ricocheting between arousal and fear. “If you’re going to eat me then just do it. Stop playing with your food.”

He laughed against the swell of her breast before he bit through one of the straps of her sleeping shirt.

“I don’t know how to command you!” she said, her voice squeaking in alarm, as her hands sprung up to wedge themselves between them, supporting and hiding her chest.

And like that, her feet dropped flat to the floor and the air around her became cold. It was coldest on the skin that was still drying with his saliva.

When she finally collected herself, she noticed how a large trunk was teetering over Beelzebub’s head, balanced in one hand and ready to plummet down onto Belphegor’s prone form.

A sickness in her stomach gripped her and she pointed her finger at him with righteous indignation. “Beel, **don’t you dare!** ” she shouted with all the force she could.

“Well, look at that,” Beelzebub said, tipping the trunk away to fall harmlessly at Belphegor’s side. His smile was far too wide and toothy. “Looks like you can after all.” She was in his arms again before she could respond.

“I can’t believe you let him get you with that,” Belphegor said, disappointment clear in his words. She couldn’t see him while held up against the wall again, this time with Beelzebub staring directly down at her, but she heard the unsteady steps that indicated Belphegor was straightening up.

“Are you okay?” she called out to him, trying not to look away from the darkening umber that was replacing the orange glow of Beelzebub’s eyes.

Beelzebub didn’t so much as blink when he slipped a claw under her remaining shirt strap. It slid through the fabric like a hot knife, and this time, there was no space for her to bring her hands between them. The built in bra was useless now. She could feel how her breasts were practically spilling out. It was only Beelzebub’s body against hers that kept everything in place.

“Yeah, I’m fine," Belphegor said. The low laughter that followed sounded like it was at his own expense. “You do realize, we’ve been fighting with one another for millenia. Beel’s not going to do anything that I won’t be able to heal over the next decade or two. Actually, once Asmo almost ground me to dust after I cut Beel in half...”

Her hands trapped at her sides, Beelzebub freed one and tasted the skin of her wrist before slowly moving further up her arm, ignoring Belphegor as he lost himself in his task.

“That would have been nice to know beforehand!" she said, as she tried to wiggle to the right to see Belphegor. She wouldn’t have checked on him when he’d collapsed next to the hole in the floor if she’d known. Then they’d be talking, with her safely inside Lucifer’s doors, instead of with her pinned to the wall like a beetle.

“You still alright over there? He’s doing a fairly good job of not devouring you so far.”

“Gee, thanks!” she said, spitting the words toward Belphegor’s voice, somewhere over the shoulder in her way. Warm lips and tongue were sucking at the soft skin of her inner elbow. “Beelzebub, put me down right now or I’ll call Lucifer!”

The dark orange from before swallowed the remainder of its brighter counterpart and Beelzebub narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Any earlier amusement he’d carried with him was gone. “ **No**. I won't hand you over to anyone.”

“Beel, no one’s asking you to share. You just have to let her go long enough for her to go to her doctor’s appointment.”

“No.”

Her mouth fell open. “What do you mean, ‘ _No_ ’?” Her outraged whisper cracked through the air between them.

“She doesn’t smell sick,” he said matter-of-factly and the orange glow between them began to fade away with the arrival of his smugness.

“Well, she is!” Belphegor said, his voice now closer to them than it had been before.

“No, she smells tasty and you can’t have her back.”

“I’m not a chew toy, now put me down!” The urge to free her other hand and tug up her tattered shirt was strong, but she suspected any further movement could stall the return of the familiar pink and purple she’d come to expect from Beelzebub’s eyes.

“Beel...” Belphegor said.

“No, I’ve wanted to devour her for so long, and you knew that I liked her, but you still tasted her without me. And you _lied_.”

“Lies or not you can’t keep her prisoner when she has an appointment.”

“Why not?” Beelzebub asked. His tone was petulant and he leaned closer to her again, breathing deeply as he nosed her hair.

She felt his lips brush over her jawline and she tried to lean away. The pressure of him against her was more than welcome in some ways, but the ache in her breasts was beginning to radiate in a painful and urgent way.

“Because we’re not supposed to keep our mistress prisoner!” Belphegor said, exasperation colouring his words.

“No. You’ve had her all to yourself and you lied. Now you’re just going to have to watch.”

“Excuse you!” she said. “There will be nothing to watch!”

“But I want you,” Beelzebub said, crooning the words to her without a shred of shame. He brought his hand back up to her hair, tugging gently until she followed his lead and allowed him to taste his way back down her neck.

Trying to move away only made his mouth more eager to nip.

“And I can tell you want me,” he continued before sucking a dark mark on her shoulder.

His words stirred something low in her abdomen that hadn’t quite gone to sleep despite the danger. She brought the hand he'd released up to cover her face and the redness there. Her blush was quickly following the path Beelzebub’s mouth had taken.

“I—” she said, trying to get out a denial, even as her body demanded she press herself closer to him.

“I’ve wanted to taste you,” he said, “without the flavour of anyone else on your skin. Just you.”

She clenched her jaw shut, refusing to make any further sound.

“You want that don’t you?”

A loud “Ahem!” came from behind Beelzebub, but she felt too dizzy and warm to give it much thought. She peeked at Beelzebub through her fingers. No more orange.

“In all the years I’ve been working out, did you think I couldn’t set up cameras from any angle for myself?”

‘Ugh. He knows exactly how hot he is.’ She closed her fingers against the sight of him.

“I invite you over to look, to tempt you,” he said as he brought his hands down to cup her ass. “But you never give me what I need.”

Her eyes flew open and then squeezed shut as she let her tip back against the wall. “Please, Beel, get ahold of yourself. I’m trying so hard to be good.”

“Who are you trying to be good for?” he asked, purring the words in her ear. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, grinding against her with the slightest of movements.

Only her heavy breathing answered him, her fingertips flexing against the leather of his sleeves just shy of the patches of spikes.

“Hmmm. You don’t even know do you?” He lifted her higher until she was eye to eye with him again. “Keeping to the safe and familiar.”

Without breaking eye contact with her, he lifted her higher still, until he could lazily drag his tongue across the tops of her breasts. “Unless there’s something else you’re not telling me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow before glancing to his left.

Belphegor was standing with his arms crossed exactly where Beelzebub had looked. “Put her down, Beel. She said no.”

“She’s not saying no now,” he said squeezing her ass once more, coaxing a needy whimper from her. “Her whole body smells like arousal and milk.”

“It’s just from before,” Belphegor said with a scoff and roll of his eyes, but he still watched her chest rise and fall like a metronome for her needs.

“I don’t think so,” Beelzebub whispered, but he was directing his answer to her. He traced the line of her clavicle with his nose. “I bet if I brought my hands just a little closer together I’d find your shorts completely soaked through.”

“Fuck,” she said, the word barely discernable from the puff of air it was made of.

“Fine,” Belphegor said, “I’m sorry I lied.”

“Sorry doesn’t mean you’ll get out of watching.”

“It’s not about that…” Belphegor said, looking down at the floor while he sighed. “I promised her I wouldn’t let you lock her away, or eat her.”

If she’d been standing, her knees would have given out by now, either from anxiety or lust.

“Golden geese aren’t meant to be eaten,” Beelzebub said before his tongue slid lower, disturbing the low collar of her damaged shirt. It was a miracle her shirt hadn’t fallen yet

The heat of his tongue wasn’t enough to distract from the ache that was settling through her whole body. She shook her head. “I’m not a goose,” she said, muttering the words. Slow breaths were needed now. She needed to think. “Belphie, I hurt,” she said softly, her eyes still closed as she frowned, and tried to figure out what to do.

Without her sight she could feel a hint of movement that matched the snarls and low growls. Why was she jostled so little when she knew Belphegor was trying so hard to get to her? She wondered how sharp Beelzebub’s wings were when she heard them flutter.

“I think she likes it when we argue over her,” Beelzebub said, after a particularly loud thump.

She shook her head no, refusing to look at him; If she peeked she’d be done for, she’d reach for him for sure.

“I may not be Asmodeus, but I can feel how wet you are, and you know I haven’t moved my hands.”

“No, you’ll accidentally eat me.”

“Let me help you feel better,” Beelzebub said, his voice fanning softly against her ear.

“Promise you won’t eat me?”

“How can you ask that of the Avatar of Gluttony?” The timber of his voice dipped, luring her with its playful pouting.

Her pain and want were becoming too much, and his closeness was so much harder to ignore with her eyes closed. She could feel the warmth of his power washing over her skin.

“Tell him he’s not allowed to consume your flesh!” she heard from the other side of the room, just as Beelzebub's teeth pressed against her throat.

When had she put her arms around his neck? “ **You aren’t allowed to consume my flesh or blood** ,” she said, “but please help.”


	12. Frustration

The orange light that had begun to permeate the room again faded just as quickly as it had come. Only Beelzebub's teeth marks on her throat, and his groan of frustration, remained to remind her of how he could tip blindly into his sin when he became impatient.

“Tell me why you lied,” he said, resting his forehead against her shoulder. “If you stop explaining, I’ll stop helping.”

Instantly, her hands were in his hair, sliding under his horns, as he tore her sleeping shirt down the center and tossed it behind him. 

She’d expected it to feel the same as with Belphegor, but the sudden suction Beelzebub applied to her nipple was painful. “Owch. owch. owch. Stop.” Her eyes snapped open and her fingers in his hair now tried to push him away instead of pull him closer.

Belphegor’s tail was quickly around Beelzebub’s neck, squeezing. “Pace yourself, Beel!” Belphegor said. “She’s human.”

She heard the twitch of Beelzebub’s wings before his hands shifted to her thighs and he lowered them both to the floor. An unflattering squeak left her as her bare skin skidded down the wall. The pressure of it never completely left her shoulders, but her thighs had a more comfortable resting place over Beelzebub’s hips now that he was kneeling; Reclining, with Beelzebub hunched over her, her feet were unable to touch the ground. 

He tilted slightly to the right, and she followed, unable to otherwise with Beelzebub’s mouth still at her breast. She looked over as he righted them, only to see where Beelzebub’s wings had sliced into the wall. A smudge of blood ran down from the new groove, and the tail around his neck had disappeared.

“Talk,” Beelzebub said, releasing her nipple as he shifted her weight firmly onto his lower body to free his hands. Nimbly, his fingers slid up her bare torso, tickling lightly over her ribs as he moved to cup her breasts.

“I came into contact with something in the potions room,” she said, squirming against the warm pressure of his hands kneading her breasts. She was sure she’d been trying to get away, but for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why when he was now gently massaging away the last of the pain he’d created.

“And that’s why you lied?” Beelzebub asked, as he lifted one of her breasts higher.

Beelzebub’s chin nudged at the underside of her breast, and he tipped his head back ever so slightly to better fit his lips around her areola. She shook when he swirled his tongue around her nipple. 

From this angle, she should have been able to see Belphegor, but Beelzebub’s moving wings kept him blurred from her view. Guilt and pleasure shot through her when Beelzebub drew from her. It felt like a sudden gush of milk, so much so that her other breast started to weep as well. She didn’t struggle to find Belphegor any more and closed her eyes.

A growled warning came from the demon at her breast and she remembered her task to explain. “I was embarrassed and didn’t want anyone to know.” She groaned as she felt the beginnings of true relief. The lack of pain was a pleasure in itself.

With a pop, Beelzebub unlatched, and she whined in frustration, thrusting her hips against him to try and jostle him back to where he’d been.

“How could you ever be embarrassed over such abundance?” he asked, and she shivered at the want and awe in his voice, and the way he spread his hands over her full chest, trying to fit it all in his grasp.

“I was afraid,” she whispered. “Everything hurt.”

She could practically feel his glower before it appeared, and she peeked at him to watch the cogs turn as Beelzebub looked over to Belphegor once more, now on the opposite side of the room from where she’d last seen him.

“Belphie promised to help, and to take me to someone who could fix me,” she said, bringing her hand up to Beelzebub’s cheek as she tried, and failed, to turn his gaze away from Belphegor. “He didn’t make me afraid.”

Thankfully, neither demon moved to act on the glares they were sending one another, and she slowly began to relax, happy not to be picked up again. “Beel, you’re keeping me from my appointment,” she said softly, finally drawing his attention back to her. 

“I definitely can’t send you off like this,” he said, his eyes travelling down to where she was staining his pants with her arousal, before making their way slowly back up. “You’re leaking everywhere.”

Sweeping his thumb over the centre of her neglected breast, Beelzebub looked as famished as she had ever seen him. She bit down on her lip, trying to will away her self-consciousness. The way Belphegor was staring wasn’t helping either.

“That’s what I was trying to do when you broke down the door!” Belphegor said, tossing his hands in the air.

A snort of disagreement left Beelzebub as he disengaged from the discussion. “Felt like more than that to me.”

“Less arguing, more help,” she said. Her hands tugged at the sleeves of Beelzebub’s leather jacket.

The quick swat that Beelzebub landed on her ass, shocked her upright. It barely stung, but it made her knees turn to jelly.

“Deceivers don’t get to give orders,” he said, placing his hand on her sternum to lean her back again. “In fact, I haven’t heard much explaining, maybe you could stand to wait a bit.”

“Nooo,” she said, her hands wrapped around his arm as she whined lowly. “Beel, please don’t stop.”

She could feel Belphegor’s eyes on her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. He’d understand, wouldn’t he?

Obviously, feigning indifference, Beelzebub ‘hmph’d’ while eyeing her just as hungrily as he had before. His free hand captured one of hers and peeled it off of his jacket. Without further conversation, he began to suck on the pads of her fingertips. Her squeak of surprise brought a devious smile to his face.

“I’m sorry I pretended nothing was wrong,” she said.

“Better,” he said before letting his teeth close firmly over the meaty flesh below her thumb.

It was all the warning she received before his fingers pinched and pressed against her areolas, squeezing and releasing rhythmically as she shuddered softly and he watched her milk drizzle down his hands.

His teeth withdrew from her hand only when he stopped to lap at the mess he’d made of her chest and his own hands. The jacket disappeared from around him as he chased the small rivulet that ran down his forearm. “Mmm. So sweet,” he said, his eyes closing as he swallowed every trace.

When he didn’t return to expressing or suckling from her, she shifted uncomfortably. Her hands were quickly pulled away when she attempted to relieve some of the pent up milk herself.

“Beel, how long are you going to stay mad?” He’d helped some, but she couldn’t stay like this for much longer.

“If you’re getting impatient, all you have to do is make Belphie stop looking away,” he said. His words were lazy, but she could feel the tension in his body, the slight tremor of his thighs beneath her.

She wiggled her toes uncomfortably. When she looked over, she saw Belphegor staring steadfastly at the ceiling, his body angled away from them. “Belphie, come here.”

Beelzebub’s wings twitched as his brother approached, but they didn’t plunge into Belphegor when he sullenly plopped down next to her. Little wins had to be celebrated.

There was a part of her that felt bad for calling Belphegor closer, but health had to win against hearts if she was going to survive the Devildom. That, and she wasn’t going to get punished alone. 

Beelzebub quickly reclaimed his place at her breast, his mouth working one as his hand mimicked his movements at the other. It hadn’t given her enough time to look away, and she had to watch Belphegor watch her as she shook for his brother, her mouth falling open before she could bite down on her lower lip and close her eyes.

Relief flooded her, and all too soon the familiar heat began to course through her. At first she tried to hide it, but her quick breaths turned to short ‘Ah’s’ and then to moans.

“Hmm,” Beelzebub said, releasing her and sitting back. He allowed her hands to follow and catch his horns. He stared as she held herself up, breathing heavily. “No wonder, he tried to keep you all to himself.”

Sitting tall, having nearly dragged him back to her embrace, her eyes widened in realization at his words, and she let go of his horns as if scalded. Shoulders curling in protectively, she leaned away and attempted to cover herself, embarrassment returning ten fold.

“Ohh no, don't you dare hold back,” Beelzebub said, grabbing her face roughly with one hand. He kissed her deeply, as he used his other arm to encompass her waist and press her firmly down against his erection. “You're going to give me everything, until Belphie can barely stand for want of you.”

Her whimper only seemed to encourage him and he kissed her again. She’d reached her breaking point; she felt like wildfire and desperation and couldn’t keep her hands from pulling him closer, letting her blunt nails dig into the fabric of his shirt as he toyed with one of her nipples.

At some point, Beelzebub’s white belt had disappeared, and only the buckle of the black one, biting into the underside of her thigh, kept her from tipping over the edge and falling apart under the onslaught of sensation. “Beel,” she said, her voice thick with tension when she felt the heat of his mouth at her breast again. “I’m gonna—If you keep—”

She lasted until the softest of voices whispered at her ear. 

“Let go,” Belphegor said, and the tension snapped, rushing out of her like a breaking dam. The pressure and contractions of her pleasure had her spasming against Beelzebub . He held her tighter for it. Her thighs shook as he unlatched to kiss her and devour her moans. 

It shouldn’t feel this good. The rush of milk that leaked from her dampened Beelzebub’s black shirt and had her twitching again.

She was dazed, and found herself snuggled into the crook of Beelzebub’s neck and shoulder when she finally figured out that the twins were talking over her.

“With a reaction like that, Belphie, I have to assume she doesn't know.”

“Shut up, Beel,” Belphegor said, his words acidic and sharp.

“Know what?" she asked groggily, still coming down from her high.

“Shut. Up. Beel. That's not what it was about.”

He must’ve been making the smug expression he had earlier for Belphegor to sound like that. Reaching out behind her, she pawed at the air until she found Belphegor’s hand. “Hmmm. Best punishment ever,” she said while letting her eyelashes brush back and forth against Beelzebub’s neck. “Thank you for not eating me.”

The laughter that bubbled up from Beelzebub’s chest was something she could feel under her fingers. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you don’t think I’m already done with you, do you?”


	13. The Real Secret of the Attic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes and Dudettes, this is the end.

“If you’re going to stay in the room, Belphie, then you’re going to help,” Beelzebub said as he tilted his head towards his twin’s bed.

“Fine, I’m leaving,” Belphegor said, rising quickly. Her hand still held his and the connection left him stooped. “All right, let go,” he said, wiggling their hands gently, trying to shake it loose as if she were a bit of candy wrapper stuck to him. “You’ve managed to command him not to eat you. So you’ll be fine now.”

She huffed quietly, still hiding her face against Beelzebub’s neck and shoulder.

“Ah, Belphie, you’re going to break the poor girl’s heart if you leave now.” The teasing in Beelzebub’s voice was obvious to her and she wasn’t sure she liked it. Then again, it wasn’t often that it was Beelzebub annoying his twin; it would be entertaining to listen to if they weren’t talking about her.

“You know, I _am_ your mistress. Maybe you could avoid talking about me like I’m not here?”

“That’s some big talk from someone who hasn’t yet figured out how to escape my embrace,” Beelzebub said, his voice full of amusement again.

At that, she sat back, and crossed her arms over her chest, abandoning Belphegor’s hand. “As you’re my demons, doesn’t that make me the one in charge?” she asked, meeting his eyes with a level of irritation that barely won out against the fuzzy aftermath of her orgasm.

“Tell me,” Beelzebub said, as he placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look upward uncomfortably. “Do you feel like you’re in charge?” He shifted his legs a couple inches apart and watched her struggle for balance as she sunk lower, her legs spreading wider.

His finger, still hooked under her chin, kept her neck bared to him, and her upper body strained to stay in place. Trying to steady herself, her hands sprang forward to use him as an anchor. Each breath now came shorter and faster.

“If you don’t give me some attention, I’m gonna fall asleep over here,” Belphegor said, his voice falling down to them.

With a smooth movement of his finger, Beelzebub, guided her sights towards Belphegor. Lounging on the bed, he could not have looked less enthusiastic, and yet from her periphery, she could tell Beelzebub’s grin had only gotten wider.

Held in place by a single finger, she wasn’t surprised when the arm around her waist disappeared, but when his hand slid down to brush along the insides of her thighs she still startled. Unable to see his movements, trying to predict each stroke, was making her embarrassingly wet.

Each pass of his hand was gentle at first, and then with enough pressure to tuck the tips of his fingers between them and press into the soft underside of her legs, sliding from knee to the very short hem of her sleeping shorts. “I may not be allowed to eat you, but I can still find ways to sate us both that would make Asmodeus proud.”

He didn’t let her look away from him, and a small whine escaped her as he rolled his hips under her.

“That’s what I thought,” he said before leaning closer to brush his lips the barest amount over hers. Without further warning, he released her completely, tossing her onto the bed before she fell.

She shrieked and bounced, somehow both entertained and alarmed at finding herself on the purple bedspread.

“Welcome back,” Belphegor said, his tone deadpan as he pulled her back towards him and his place at the headboard.

With her snuggled between his bent legs, her back to his chest, he methodically checked her over, tutting when he found a bruise. “You need to be more gentle with her."

"I'll be more gentle when there are no more lies," Beelzebub said cooly. He placed a knee on the mattress and paused to remove his shirt.

She watched as transfixed as ever. This time jarred from ogling by Belphegor clearing his throat rather than her coming to her senses on her own.

“I don’t see why I’m still in trouble,” she said, eyeing Belphegor as he began to cover her protectively in his arms.

Beelzebub carefully grasped her ankle before pulling her back down the bed to where he’d originally toss her. “You’re not,” he said as he lifted her leg higher. He paused to support her lumbar with his other hand, leaving a kiss on her calf as he manhandled her. “You’re _Belphegor’s_ punishment.”

His mouth moved further up her leg as he lifted her higher. She was almost upside down by the time Beelzebub nosed the hem of her shorts, and she was a panting mess with her knees well past his shoulders.

“But just because you’re not getting punished doesn’t mean you’ll get out of explaining everything I’ve missed,” Beelzebub said. He bit the inside of her thigh, enough to make her jerk but not enough to bruise. “This is what I’ve been craving for the last few days.” He breathed deeply at the apex of her thighs and she squeaked at the groan he let out against her. “You always smell like this when you’re near me, but lately,” he said, pausing to press his tongue over the damp fabric, “I’ve been drowning in your scent.”

Breathing out shakily, she found herself clutching at the bed sheets near her head, and caught a bit of Belphegor’s pants in her frantic scrabble. Her heels pressed against Beelzebub’s back as she felt him tugging her shorts to the side.

“Please,” she asked, as she felt his tongue slide under the bunched fabric, but he seemed content to lap up her arousal without exploring beyond the outside of her labia, lapping at her, and only occasionally extending his tongue far enough to graze her clit.

There was no doubt that he could easily tear her shorts away, which meant he was choosing to let the scrap of clothing get in the way, keeping him just shy of where she wanted him. She was going to sit up and grab his stupid demon horns if he didn’t—

The ringing of a D.D.D. interrupted her plans as Beelzebub set her down. He scowled as he stalked over to his dresser.

Her head swam. Rolling to her side she watched him pick up the device and look at it before answering with a terse, “ ** _What?_** ”

Eyes now closed, she tried to slow her breathing and let her body relax. Belphegor had other ideas for her, and he pulled her back into his lap. A sharp gasp was all she had time for before he wrapped his arms around her again.

There was nothing sexual in his touch, not even the soft kiss he pressed to her neck. His arms around her, his hands against her naked ribs were soothing, and she snuggled back into him. She ached for something else, but this was good too.

“She’s fine. Don’t come home, Asmodeus,” Beelzebub said, still facing the wall. After a few seconds, with the D.D.D. still to his ear, he turned and raised an eyebrow at her new location.

Beelzebub strode to the bedside and pressed his hand between her legs, forcing them apart to cup her and grind the heel of his palm against her clit until she moaned. “I know she’s fine,” he said, “because she’s right here under me.” He slid his hand into her shorts as he pressed the D.D.D. to her ear. “Isn’t that right, Sweetheart?”

“Fuck!” Her choked sob of want found a partner in Asmodeus’ gasp on the other side of the D.D.D. “Please, Beel, stop teasing,” she said, trying to move in any direction to get more of his touch, while Belphegor’s arms held her tightly in place.

“Tell Asmo not to come home and to hang up,” Beelzebub said, pausing the glide of his fingers to tear a part down the middle of her shorts.

Eyes squeezed shut, she repeated the message as quickly as she could. “ **Asmodeus, don’t come home until supper. Hang up right now.** ” The line went dead and the D.D.D. disappeared from her ear.

“Good girl,” Beelzebub said, with a squeeze to her thigh which was then lifted to hook over Belphegor’s leg beside her; the other leg was soon to mirror the first, opening her wider to his gaze. “Itadakimasu!” he said before leaning down to taste her.

She jerked at the sudden sensation of his tongue sliding between her labia, and then melted into it. Her head lolled back against Belphegor’s shoulder. “Please don’t stop again,” she said, each word a laboured breath. “I promise not to lie to you ever again.”

The laughter that vibrated into her stole the last of her air, and she only remembered to inhale when Beelzebub nipped at her inner thigh.

“I can tell that Belphie hasn’t tasted you,” he said, groaning as he delved into her again. “How unfortunate for him.”

The sound of Belphegor swallowing was a stark reminder of how much they shared. Her principles should have demanded that she pull away when Beelzebub spoke so mockingly, but when his tongue pushed inside her, his thumbs stroking everywhere else he neglected, the world around her went white.

“So sensitive,” he said, after pulling out and flicking his tongue across her clit for good measure. “He hasn’t tasted you, but I feel everything he feels, so tell me, what have you two been up to that’s had him so pent up?”

“You don’t have to tell him anything you don’t want to,” Belphegor said, whispering to her. The slow petting of his hands along her torso did nothing to clear the fogginess from her mind.

“Might be faster just to show you,” she said, quickly becoming frustrated again at the start and stop of her interrogation.

Her bravado dropped away when Beelzebub sucked at her clitoris, doing his best to draw it into his mouth, and bumping against it with his tongue at a speed she didn’t know was possible. He squeezed his hands around her thighs when he stopped, waiting for her to finish squealing before he asked again.

“Has he kissed you?”

She nodded vigorously, unable to trust her voice.

Lazy sweeps of his tongue were her reward. “I know he’s tasted your milk, the flavour has been in my mouth for days. Has he been selfish enough to work his way inside you too?”

She didn’t answer right away, distracted by Belphegor combing her hair out of her face.

The finger Beelzebub slid inside her brought her answer forward rapidly, with breathy chants of “Yes.”

He slid a second finger inside her. “How about more?”

She knew she’d said something, but her mind was a haze as Beelzebub pumped his fingers into her, scissoring her at his leisure.

“Such a good girl,” Beelzebub said, before curling his fingers, rubbing over the spot that made her legs shake. “But it seems,” he said with a sigh, “I’m going to have to fuck you, while he watches, if we want Belphie to give up his secrets.” He didn’t sound at all put out and took his time stroking her, listening to her breathy moans as he stared Belphegor down. “Then again, these look like they’re still painfully full,” He caressed the outside of one of her breasts, pulling away when she attempted to lean into it. “Maybe we’ll have Belphie milk you while you come all over my cock. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

It felt like she could barely breathe for want, and tears pricked at her eyes.

“ _Oooh._ Belphie,” Beelzebub said, his words gloating and triumphant, “you should have felt how much she clenched around my fingers just now.” This time he reached for her breast and palmed half of it, squeezing gently until she let out a high pitched hum.

He watched, transfixed as she dribbled milk, and he unconsciously swallowed; the fingers of both his hands flexed and curled, until she writhed for him. “Fuck, Belphie,” he said. “You really know how to pick the best punishments.”

The sound of Beelzebub’s belt being unbuckled had her licking her lips. She rocked against the fingers he’d given her. “Belphie, what could you possibly need to keep a secret?” she asked, her voice tight with need, and worry that Beelzebub would leave her on the precipice, when he stopped to watch her again. “Beel! Beel, please—”

“S _hh shh shh shh shh_ ,” Belphegor said, his words hushed and even, despite the fact that he’d just plunged two of his fingers into her mouth. “You’ll be fine, even if I say nothing.”

She moaned around his fingers, sucking at the intrusion and tasting the pads of his fingertips. His grip on her had changed so that he was kneading her other breast and she arched into his hand.

There was no way of knowing what was going on in Belphegor’s head, but she could see Beelzebub’s anger gathering again with his frown. Her stifled cry of loss when he withdrew from her entirely wasn’t lost on him; she saw how it bolstered his boldness and determination.

Lifting her legs from where he’d spread them, Beelzebub brought them closed easily despite Belphegor bending his knees to try and keep her in place. “I,” he said, never breaking eye contact, “am going to play with your body until I can hear you beg around his fingers.” The crack of his belt as he withdrew it from his pants startled her. “Now, turn around.”

Instead of turning, she felt herself falling, as Belphegor released her breast to slide them both off the headboard and down onto the bed below. Pulled to face him, on her side, she breathed a sigh of pure relief as he shuffled lower and began to suckle and massage her breasts.

“I should take you away from him for disobeying me,” Beelzebub said as he kicked off his boots, “but just this once, I’ll allow it. It won’t stop me from making you mine, anyway.”

With those words, Belphegor drank greedily from her, alternating quickly from breast to breast, until she found herself hooking her leg over his hip, unable and unwilling to ignore the safe and familiar heat he dragged from her.

The sensation of Beelzebub’s hand at her hip as he lay down behind her made her shiver. Had he been serious?

He didn’t bother unhooking her leg from its hold around Belphegor, instead she felt him slide his cock along her lips, using the large tear in her shorts to dip ever so slightly into the tight muscle of her core before angling himself upward to nudge her clitoris. His heat was intoxicating, and she fisted her hands into Belphegor’s hair before grabbing one of Belphegor’s horns to steady herself as he repeated the motion.

"Beel?" she asked, his name falling from her lips in supplication when he’d stopped moving, pulsing just at her entrance.

The sharp pain and crack of his hand across her ass cheek made her jerk and cry out.

"You'll get what I decide to give you, when I decide to give it to you," he said darkly, his teeth ghosting over the shell of her ear.

She whimpered softly, grinding herself against the head of his cock, somehow impossibly wetter than before.

Slowly, he tasted her skin, sampling everywhere his mouth could reach. Each kiss and bite heightened the heat inside her. Belphegor's mouth alone would be enough to take her over the edge, but Beelzebub was turning it into a race. "I'll deal with you in a minute," he said, with a final sweep of his tongue at the back of her neck.

It was then that she heard Belphegor hiss harshly, and felt him release her breasts from all of his touch.

"Remove your tail, **now** , or I will cut it off," Beelzebub said.

"Beel, you're the only one who understands how I feel," Belphegor said, nuzzling into her chest as he stroked the plains of her stomach. "Why are you doing this?"

"You denied the Avatar of Gluttony a delicacy," Beelzebub said easily, now propped up on his elbow to look past her. "But mostly because you keep hiding her and lying to me."

She couldn't see Belphegor's expression, but she felt his hand on her leg pull her further around him.

"Last chance to unwind your tail from around my cock before I slice it off of you completely," Beelzebub said, his tone growing icy.

"You can't be serious," she whispered frantically to the demon pouting against her chest. "Are you seriously cockblocking me right now?" If Beelzebub didn't murder him she would.

She heard a crackle of energy behind her and an accompanying tingle where Beelzebub's skin was touching hers.

"No, wait...Fine," Belphegor said, slowly leaning away to look up at her. He sighed and glanced away and back before pursing his lips. "I love you." His expression was pained and she felt the urge to smooth away his sad frown but nothing more.

The words didn't compute for her. Hadn't he been complaining for the last few days about having to accompany her? Didn't he only call her when he wanted a prank partner, or someone to blow dry his hair because he was too lazy? Suddenly, the frantic need that drummed through her moments ago was muted. "You what?" she asked quietly, certain she'd misheard him.

The shallow thrust from behind her brought her nerves back to life, and she tried and failed not to make a sound as Belphegor stared up at her.

"Fucking Bolgias, Beel! I just told her, why would you still try?"

She did her best not to squirm, she really did, but the soft coil of tail pressed against her, hindering Beelzebub from sliding more than the head of his cock into her was maddening.

"If you'd prefer I stop having my way with our _very_ willing mistress," he said, thrusting again as if he had no concerns, "then you might want to tell her more."

Near tears when Beelzebub stopped moving again, her fingers gripped Belphegor's shoulders through his shirt. "Belphie, for the love of all that's good, tell me before the waiting kills me." She was shaking between them.

"I've wanted you since before I killed you," he said, before moving up to crash his lips against hers. "I would've been fine with you using me forever."

She felt his erection, hot against her stomach as he leaned his body into hers.

"I don't deserve your love after what I've done. I didn't want to scare you away."

"Beel?" she asked, dazed when Belphegor paused between their desperate kisses to wipe away the tracks of tears that had escaped earlier. “I’m not mishearing, right?”

"It's the same feeling as when I look at you,” Beelzebub said, stroking her side as Belphegor's tail retreated. “Hunger and need, like we’ll never be able to get enough," He brought his mouth to her ear, tugging it between his teeth, as Belphegor began to trail soft kisses lower and lower. "He was right though. There’s a dark and terrible part of me that want’s to fuck you until you pass out, over and over again. A part of me that wants to keep you here forever, and you know I could find a way."

She shuddered as he slowly pressed inside her, stretching her so that she could only remember how to inhale with small, sharp breaths. Crushing Belphegor to her, she whined pitifully.

"Sorry," he said with an unapologetic chuckle. "I couldn't help myself."

"Fuuuuuck," she said, nearly thumping Belphegor with her fist when Beelzebub unsheathed himself from within her without another word.

He slipped his hand under her waist and slid his other hand into her hair, tugging her back against him, despite having just left her empty.

This had gone on too long! She was going to bite him if he kept this up!

"You better sit up if you want to take the first round," Beelzebub said over her as he tightened his grip in her hair.

Her tantrum froze in its tracks. Something mumbled made it past the blood rushing in her ears, but she couldn't make out the specifics of the self-pitying tone.

Beelzebub was under her before she could blink. Her wobbly legs barely kept her straddling him as he sat up and held her close in order to pile pillows beneath them. She rocked against him once more, intensely aware of how empty she felt with his cock flat against his stomach instead of inside her.

The calm and slow movement wasn’t allowed to last, and he jerked her forward to suckle greedily from her, holding her up just high enough to let gravity drop her breasts into his waiting mouth.

Toes curling, she felt a tentative hand sweep over her lower back "Belphegor, I love you too, but if you don't fuck me right now I won't ever forgive you," she said, letting Beelzebub take move of her weight as she spread her knees further apart.

She felt Beelzebub’s hips surge up beneath her as he moaned loudly around her nipple.

“Fine, but you asked for this,” Belphegor said.

There was no other soft caress or warning, only the rustle of fabric and then the heat of him invading her. He slammed into her without any sign of remorse, stealing her hands from Beelzebub’s chest to pin them to her lower back and use them as a rein to pull her back onto each sharp thrust.

Everything finally made sense, and she stopped thinking, taking in how each draw of her milk from Beelzebub below her made her walls tense and contract around Belphegor’s violent thrusts. Held in place by their immovable hands, she couldn’t change the angle, instead she relished in how they plundered her body, taking until she had nothing left to give but her voice and her come.

With nothing left to hold her back, the wash of pleasure coursed through her. She couldn’t tell from what direction it struck as it overwhelmed her. Held up, while pressed down and pulled back, it was as if she were riding her own sea of sensation and shock. There were no words for how they were drawing and feeding rapture through her body.

Her world went black and she woke still trying to catch her breath. When her eyes fluttered open, it was in time to feel Belphegor thrust into her once more with a guttural moan. She was swiftly pulled up and away from Beelzebub so that her back was flush against Belphegor’s shirtless chest. Turning to face him, he caught her chin to crane her head further back and up. His kiss was punishing and desperate, all teeth and tongue, as she felt his come leaking out of her and down her thighs.

The dampness of her nipples was cold away from the heat of Beelzebub’s mouth, but her body buzzed with warmth. Belphegor’s fingers slid over her oversensitized clitoris and she bucked against the sensation, serving only to push his softening cock further into her when he drew her back again, coaxing her to bounce against him for longer.

Large, insistent hands at her hips dragged her away from Belphegor. “I didn’t say you’d get more than one round,” Beelzebub said, his words petty but firm.

She shifted in his hold. The heat of Beelzebub’s chest was delicious, but she needed to breathe.

“Mmm. No point in squirming away,” Belphegor said. “There’s little that Beel enjoys more than creampies.”


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeheehee!  
> I couldn't help myself!

**Asmochan:** MC, is everything all right?  
 **Asmochan:** It feels like you’re trying to call me with the pact.  
 **Asmochan:** That’s probably something we should practice in case you need me.  
 **Asmochan:** Especially if you *need* me.

 **Asmochan:** You’re not answering your D.D.D. even when I call!

  
 **Asmochan:** Levi isn’t answering either!

  
 **Asmochan:** I’m going to come home and check on you.

**Asmochan:** I can’t believe you just made me hang up!  
 **Asmochan:** How dare you start with Beel!  
 **Asmochan:** He better not eat you. I’ll never forgive him.

  
 **Asmochan:** This is maddening! Are you calling me with the pact on purpose!?  
 **Asmochan:** At least I know he hasn’t eaten you in a bad way.  
 **Asmochan:** I expect all the details.

  
 **Asmochan:** AND possibly a scene for scene reenactment.  
 **Asmochan:** I can fill in some of the roles  
 **Asmochan:** *Kiss blowing demoji*

* * *

 **Belphie:** I saw you.

 **LEV1:** I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
 **L3V1:** *confused demoji*

 **Belphie:** Enjoy the video while you can.  
 **Belphie:** After I finish here and take a nap I’ll be coming over to make sure you delete it.

 **Belphie:** Every copy.

 **Belphie:** Every copy except this audio  
 **Belphie:** *audio livestream link*

 **L3V1:** ASDLKJASLKJADGKJAGD!  
 **L3V1:** *shocked demoji*

 **Belphie:** Enjoy listening while we break her in.


End file.
